Deceit
by darstar
Summary: This story is based on the latest update regarding the episode "Shabbat Shalom, which lists the cast and gives the air date as January 8, 2013, and the next episode "Shiva" which airs January 15th. Also references "Gone." MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! Read at your own risk. Very dark story content and Character death.
1. Chapter 1

_**MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! This story is based on the latest update regarding the episode "Shabbat Shalom, which lists the cast and gives the air date as January 8, 2013. Also references "Gone." Read at your own risk.**_

Deceit

Chapter One: "An Unexpected Visitor"

**Ziva's Apartment- December 2012**

Tony woke up with his head pounding. That Shmeil Pinkhas was a talker. And a drinker! By the wee hours of the morning, Tony was telling him about the bombing and he and Ziva being trapped in an elevator and…

And what? Tony had no idea what else he had said, but he had a bad feeling it was more than he had intended to.

Ziva had taken Shmeil to the airport and let Tony sleep it off. While he was grateful for her kindness, he kept getting this vibe.

He would never claim to have Gibbs' famous gut, but something was gnawing at him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

**Ronald Reagan Airport**

Shmeil Pinkhas kissed Ziva goodbye. "It was so wonderful to see you again, my dear. And Tony! What a character! I can see why you two care so much for each other."

"Shmeil! Tony and I are…very good friends."

Shmeil looked at the daughter of his friend with kind eyes. "Are you sure? Because I do not Anthony _DiNotzo_ thinks that is the case." With a final kiss, he went through the security line at the airport, leaving a pensive Ziva looking after him.

Turning with one last wave to Ziva, he walked down the long hallway, and passed the vendors until he found his gate.

He went into a quiet corner and took a cell phone out of his pocket. "Shalom. _Yes, it is as you suspected. No, they do not realize my true mission. Make your plans. _Shalom." He nonchalantly wrapped the phone in some newspaper and dropped it into the nearest trash bin.

He then exited the terminal and went to the hub for the International Flights to board the plane that would take him back to Israel.

**Tel Aviv**

"Shalom." The deep voice sighed and hung up his phone. Eli David stared at the picture of Ziva and Ari as children.

"Oh, Ziva. You are so foolish. Did you think you could really run away from your heritage? And Anthony DiNozzo!" He all but spat the name.

He quickly made another call. "Arash. _The mission is a go. Start making your plans._" He hung up.

"Leon, Leon. You have been unwise to allow this to happen. I warned you this would not be the end of it, but you did not listen. But now, my friend; you _will_ listen. And the lesson will be painful."

**NCIS**

This case was a killer, no pun intended. A dead journalist and a dead Navy Petty Officer, and so far they hadn't been able to find a link between the two.

The sound of the elevator opening was mostly ignored by the team as they were hard at work. It wasn't until Ziva felt eyes on her that she looked up.

She stared up in shock. "Abba?"

Everyone's head snapped up at that. "You have lost your skills, Ziva. You should have detected me the moment I entered the building."

She stood up, confusion on her face, aware that the team was standing also; more aware that Tony and Gibbs were subtly right behind her.

"What, how…" Ziva couldn't form words.

"Ziva…" She found herself enveloped in her father's arms. She was so startled that she just put her arms around him, if only to steady herself. She gave Tony and Gibbs such a look that Gibbs strode to his desk and quickly dialed a number.

**Vance's Office**

"This better be good, Gibbs!" He snapped. "I told you I was in the middle…"

Gibbs didn't smile as he interrupted his superior. "I don't know, _Director_. Unless you think that the Director of Mossad being in the U.S. without our knowledge is good."

"What?" Leon shouted. "Eli David. He's here? How do you know?"

"Because I'm standing here looking at him. He just strolled into NCIS."

Vance's mouth worked. He slammed the phone down. Gibbs smirked.

Less than a minute later, Vance was coming down the stairs. "Eli! Shalom, my friend. What brings you to D.C.?" Vance strode up to his friend, noting he had Ziva firmly in his grasp.

He looked at Agent David. She looked lost and confused.

Vance held out his hand, forcing Eli to release one of his arms from around Ziva. Eli gave Vance a sly smile, and complied.

Ziva slipped out of his grasp and found Tony had his hand on her arm, pulling her as far away from her father as he could. They stood by Gibbs' desk.

The action was not lost on Eli David. "Director." Vance said curtly. "You will please join me in my office. There are some things we need to discuss." He looked around and realized he was alone.

"Where is your security detail?" Vance asked, concerned.

"I have come alone, Leon. Come, let us go. I will answer your questions." Ziva watched her father walked upstairs with Director Vance. She saw him turn and look at her. She felt Tony stiffen behind her.

She reached out for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Once they disappeared into Vance's office, Ziva felt as if her body's life force was leaving her.

She fell back against Tony, who supported her. "Ziva, are you ok?" Tony asked her urgently.

"I…I just need to sit down." She was able to get out. Gibbs brought his chair around and Tony sat her in it.

"Are you dizzy? Do you think he did something to you?" This was Gibbs, looking closely at Ziva's pale face.

"Ziva!" That snapped her out of her reverie. Tony was already on the phone to Ducky.

She sat gratefully. "I am fine." She said.

"When have I heard _that_ before?" Tony was now kneeling in front on her.

"No, really." She looked at everyone. "I was just shocked at my father's…appearance. He did not harm me."

"Well, just the same, we're going to have Ducky check you out." Tony said firmly.

Just as he was speaking, Ducky and Jimmy both rushed out of the elevator. Tony stood up when he saw Ducky and let him take his place.

"This is silly. Ducky, I am fine!" Ziva protested.

Ducky was checking her pupils and looking at her arms. He then listened to her heart and took her blood pressure.

"Get her on the floor, now!" Ducky commanded.

Alarmed, the team all grabbed Ziva and slid her out of the chair and placed her supine. "Tony, raise her legs; is there a cushion somewhere? I want her head slanted down."

"Duck, what's happened? What's wrong?" Gibbs was scared, but he was also furious. He cast a hateful glance toward Vance's office.

Ziva looked scared and looked at Tony. "Bet you never thought you'd see me do this, huh?" Tony tried to joke for her sake, but inside he was ready to faint himself.

"Her blood pressure is dangerously low. Jimmy, get an IV, Normal Saline and a glucose monitor."

"Abby can check her blood sugar." Tim said quickly, calling Abby.

Ducky nodded. "Ziva, I put you on the floor and asked Anthony to raise your legs to get the blood flowing to your brain, to prevent you from passing out. You should be feeling better momentarily." He got up and pulled Gibbs over.

"What has happened?" He asked him urgently.

"Eli David's happened. He just showed up announced. He grabbed Ziva, making it look like he was a loving father hugging his daughter." Gibbs looked down at Ziva, worried.

"I don't know, maybe that was all he was doing. She didn't feel anything other than shock until Vance took him into his office. Then she said she needed to sit down. My first thought was that he did something to her."

"A micro-injection perhaps? Do you think he would really try to kill his daughter?"

"Kill her? Not really sure. Create a diversion? Make her vulnerable? Absolutely.

Look, Duck. All I care about right now is that Ziva is ok, and we find out why she went down. If Eli David had anything to do with, it will be up to Director Vance to save his sorry ass."

_**I loved Shmeil in "Gone", but (MAJOR SPOILER ALERT) since he appears in "Shabbat Shalom" I can only assume he was sent to spy on Ziva and possibly Tony. Bad, Bad Shmeil! The italics at the beginning of the story with Shmeil and Eli indicate they were speaking in Hebrew, which I do not. Do you want me to continue? This is just a tease chapter; only many, many reviews will make that happen, as I can only juggle so many stories at once. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**I don't know, maybe that was all he was doing. She didn't feel anything other than shock until Vance took him into his office. Then she said she needed to sit down. My first thought was that he did something to her."**_

"_**A micro-injection perhaps? Do you think he would really try to kill his daughter?"**_

"_**Kill her? Not really sure. Create a diversion? Make her vulnerable? Absolutely.**_

_**Look, Duck. All I care about right now is that Ziva is ok, and we find out why she went down. If Eli David had anything to do with, it will be up to Director Vance to save his sorry ass."**_

**Usual Disclaimer, which I often forget to do: I do not own CBS, NCIS or its Characters.**

Deceit

Chapter Two: "Questions and (Dubious) Answers"

The elevator dinged and running sounds let them know that Abby and Jimmy had arrived. "Oh, my God, oh my God, Ziva. Are you ok? Of'course you're not ok. I'm just going to prick your finger for a teensy bit of blood, is that alright?"

Ziva's eyes were closed. "Ziva? Ducky!" Ducky moved to her side. "She is unconscious. Jimmy, the IV, now!" Jimmy deftly found a vein, and inserted the needle. He then attached the bag of Normal Saline and held it up.

Tony was panicking. He had been holding her legs up for a while now, and was starting to get fatigued. He knew he needed to keep it up, for Ziva, but he was afraid he was going to pass out if he had to do this for much longer.

"I got her, Tony." Gibbs said quietly, taking over for him. Tony fell back onto the floor, and then quickly crawled to Ziva's side. Well, as close as he could get without getting in the way.

"Glucose is 55. Not critically low, but not normal." Abby announced.

"Well, for someone of Ziva' size, that would put her down. Jimmy, give me the Dextrose 50." Jimmy handed Ducky the big syringe that held the 50 mg of Dextrose. He screwed the end into one of the ports in the IV tubing and slowly pushed into Ziva's vein half of the contents of the syringe.

Tony was wiping her forehead. "She is really cold and sweaty, if that is the right word." He broke out in a cold sweat himself. _"Hold it together, DiNozzo."_ He berated himself.

"Classic sign of Hypoglycemia, Tony." Ducky murmured.

"Duck!" Gibbs said in exasperation.

"Oh, sorry Jethro. Hypoglycemia is low blood sugar, and that is what we have here, but for reasons unknown."

Ducky looked at Tony. "Has she eaten today?" Tony looked up in surprise. "Why are you asking me?" He looked around at everyone, all looking back at him expectantly.

Tony had to clear his mind to think. "Yes...she had a bagel with cream cheese and jam this morning. And just a short while ago, I saw her eating something else, but I don't know what it was."

Tim strode over to her desk. He didn't see anything on her desk, so he checked her waste paper basket. He pulled out a wrapper.

"It looks like she ate a granola bar." He frowned and sniffed the wrapper. "With Tabasco sauce." The look on McGee's face was one of disgust and disbelief.

Gibbs slowly raised his head from Ziva's face to look Tony squarely in his. Tony sensed his Boss' eyes on him and looked back.

"What? I didn't give it to her. And she hates Tabasco sauce." Tony didn't understand what Gibbs was glaring at.

At this point, Ziva started to come around. "Wha…what happened?"

She looked up to see Tony's upside face looking down at her, looking extremely worried.

"You passed out my dear. Your blood sugar was extremely low, so I gave you some Dextrose." Ducky patted her arm. "All the same, I'm going to draw some blood and do some other tests, just to make sure there is nothing else going on."

Ziva struggled to sit up. "I am ok, I can sit up."

Ducky touched her shoulder. "I would not recommend it, Ziva. However, I think Gibbs can put your legs down now."

At that, she looked startled and noticed for the first time Gibbs at her feet, both of her ankles resting on his shoulders. She felt her face redden in embarrassment, to be in such a state in the middle of work.

She looked around at her team mates, and wondered if everyone else in the room was gawking as well. She wanted to hide under a rock somewhere.

"_What happened? How could she be fine and then wake up on the floor?" _ Ziva's mind was unfocused still and she was very confused.

In the nanoseconds these thoughts passed through Ziva's brain, Gibbs slowly lowered her legs, his eyes never leaving her face.

Ducky drew several vials of blood and started to hand them to Jimmy.

"No, Duck. You do it." Ducky looked up at Gibbs in surprise. Gibbs went over and helped him up and walked him to the elevator.

Tony's eyes followed them, confused and frankly, concerned. He saw Gibbs whisper something to Ducky. Ducky looked startled and looked back at Ziva, and Tony could swear…him. Gibbs was staring at them also.

He quickly diverted his gaze back to Ziva. _"What was going on? They couldn't possibly think he did something to Ziva, could they?_

**Vance's Office**

"Have a seat, Eli." Vance directed. He pointed to the chair across from his desk.

Eli recognized that this was not going to be a friend to friend conversation, but a Director to Director conversation.

"Tell me, Leon my friend. What is on your mind?" Eli helpfully began.

"_You_ want to know what is on my mind. _I'd_ like to know how the Director of Mossad came into my town unannounced, without a security detail. _I'd_ like to know what you are doing here, without my prior knowledge."

Vance slammed his hand on his desk. "I was under the assumption that NCIS and Mossad had a cordial working relationship. Frankly, I don't appreciate you coming into my country without invitation."

Eli chuckled.

"This is not funny, _Director David_. You don't seem to appreciate the seriousness of this situation."

"Situation? What situation?" Eli David leaned forward and put his hand on Vance's desk. "I am not here as the Director of Mossad."

Vance looked confused. "Then why _are_ you here?"

Eli gave a smile, but it sent shivers up Vance's spine. It was as evil a smile as he had ever seen.

"Why, I came to see my daughter, Ziva. Why else would I be here?"

Vance looked stunned, then suspicious. "You flew all the way over here, unannounced. To see your daughter."

Eli looked unaffected. "You would fly half-way around the world to see your beautiful daughter, would you not? And your son. Such two beautiful children."

Vance felt uncomfortable, and for the first time, worried. "_I_ would. But you would not. Why are you really here?"

Eli sat back in his chair and sighed. "You are right. I would not, normally. I want to fix my relationship with my daughter Leon, if that is at all possible."

"And you thought just showing up out of the blue would make her happy and run into your arms? I know from Agent David that your relationship has…improved. But did you seriously think you could just drop in like this?

I love my children and they love me. But when they are adults, I will never just 'show up unannounced', unless I had bad news for them." Vance shifted in his seat.

"Is that it, Eli? Are you sick?"

Eli waved his hand. "No, no, no…I am fine. I just want to spend the weekend with my daughter and observe Shabbat."

Vance now really looked confused. "Shabbat?" From what Vance could remember, Shabbat was observed from a few minutes before sunset on Friday evening until the appearance of three stars in the sky on Saturday night.

"You flew all the way over from Israel, unannounced, to have three meals with your daughter? And how did you fly in here, by the way? Our airport security should have picked up on your arrival." Vance looked closely at Eli.

"That is assuming you actually flew into one of _our_ airports. You didn't, did you, Eli?"

Eli regarded Vance. "No."

Vance sighed. "Let me guess: Canada? A private flight? Crossed the border in a car? Why is this starting to sound like an OP?" This time, Vance was angry.

"That is because that was how you were trained. Yes, I admit. I did not want to alert your authorities I would be in your country, but it was for _my_ security concerns. Do not read more into this, Leon.

I have come to see, Ziva. That is all." Eli David appeared unmoved by Vance's comments.

"And who flew in with you, and those who drove with you over the border, because I know you did not drive yourself. Where are they? I want names, Eli." Vance demanded.

Eli frowned. "There is no cause for alarm, Leon. I contacted the Israeli Consulate in Montreal and they provided me a driver. And I have contacted my Ambassador here in DC. He knows I am here, as a private citizen of Israel."

Leon Vance regarded his old adversary/friend for a long time before he spoke. "Ok, I'll accept your explanation; for now." He left the threat unsaid.

"Very well. May I now see my daughter? She is, after all, the reason I am here."

Vance called downstairs to Gibbs, more to give him a heads-up. "Gibbs, I have told Eli…what? When?" He looked at Eli. "Well, is she alright?"

Eli stood at this, concern etched on his face.

"I see. We'll be right down." He turned to Eli. "It appears that your daughter went down in the bullpen. She was unconscious, but Dr. Mallard was able to bring her around."

"My Ziva? She is ill? I must take her home immediately!" Eli David rushed out of Vance's office, with Vance close behind.

By the time they got downstairs, Ziva was sitting back up in a chair, still looking pale, but otherwise alright. She looked up as she saw Vance and her father approaching her.

Eli noticed how Tony hovered over her and shoved him aside. "Hey!" Tony snapped, his hands up in the air showing a non-defensive posture. He looked at Gibbs for support.

"Director David, Ziva is fine." Gibbs said quietly.

Eli ignored him and placed his hands on Ziva's face. "Ziva, you are ill? I will take you home immediately."

The look of alarm on Gibbs and Tony's faces was enough for Vance. "Agent David, do you feel as if you need to go home? You can rest here if you would like."

Ziva nodded her head 'yes' to the latter suggestion and started to speak but her father interrupted her. "Nonsense. She will go home, now!" It was an order, and it was not lost on anyone in that room.

_**Wow! Thanks for the encouraging reviews! These chapters will not be as long as my other story, due to time constraints, but I hope you enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

A big thank you to "Noraque" for correcting my placement of the Israeli Embassy in Canada. It is not in Montreal, which is where the Consulate is. The actual Embassy is in Ottawa.

And a huge welcome to my new readers! I am so excited by the response to this story. Thank you!

_**Eli noticed how Tony hovered over her and shoved him aside. "Hey!" Tony snapped, his hands up in the air showing a non-defensive posture. He looked at Gibbs for support.**_

"_**Director David, Ziva is fine." Gibbs said quietly.**_

_**Eli ignored him and placed his hands on Ziva's face. "Ziva, you are ill? I will take you home immediately."**_

_**The look of alarm on Gibbs and Tony's faces was enough for Vance. "Agent David, do you feel as if you need to go home? You can rest here if you would like."**_

_**Ziva nodded her head 'yes' to the latter suggestion and started to speak but her father interrupted her. "Nonsense. She will go home, now!" It was an order, and it was not lost on anyone in that room.**_

Deceit

Chapter Three: "Brush Offs and (Incomplete) Brush Strokes"

"McGee!" Gibbs barked.

"Boss?" Tim looked at Gibbs, his eyes wide.

"You will escort Ziva and her father to her home. Stay with her to make sure she is ok." Tony started to open his mouth to protest, but the look Gibbs gave him stopped him.

This time Ziva spoke. "Enough! I am not a child! I do not need to go home and," She turned to Gibbs. "_And_ I do not need an escort."

Gibbs smiled. Ziva was back, feisty and in control. "You heard her, Director _David_. _Agent_ David wishes to remain at work."

The use of the term "Agent" was intentional and a not-so-subtle reminder to Eli David that his daughter was not only no longer Mossad, but that she was also a citizen of the United States.

After a tense staring contest, Eli David finally relaxed his posture.

"Director, I will call the Israeli Embassy to send a car for you, so that they may take you…wherever you wish to go. Agent David will inform you when she is ready to go home."

"No need, Leon. I will call them myself. I know who to call, and I have already wasted too much of your time." Eli bowed slightly.

"Very well, then. In the meantime, you may wait in my office. _My_ Agents have work to do." Vance made it clear the subject was closed.

Vance looked at McGee. "Agent McGee, will you please escort Director David to my office?"

McGee was beginning to wonder what he had done to be punished this way. He nodded and approached the Eli. "Director. After you?"

Eli David chuckled and walked toward the stairs, followed closely by McGee.

Once they were out of earshot, Vance turned to Gibbs. "Alright, someone tell me what in the hell happened here."

Gibbs rolled a chair next to Ziva and sat down. "He just showed up, Director, walked right into the bullpen. He pulled Ziva into a hug, which you saw when you got down here.

By the time you got him back up to your office, Ziva started to feel…lightheaded and we sat her down. Tony called Ducky and Palmer and they came up."

Tony took over. "After Ducky took her blood pressure, he ordered us to put her on the floor and raise her legs. He said her blood pressure was too low.

He ordered Palmer to go get the IV stuff and something to check her blood sugar. McGee called Abby to come up because she could do that."

Vance nodded, listening. Tony sat down, wiped out by the stress of the day's events. "Abby and Jimmy arrived together. By this time, Ziva had lost consciousness." Vance frowned at this and looked at Ziva, who was listening stunned to the events being described.

"Abby checked her blood sugar and said it was…55? Anyway, Ducky got this big ass syringe of Dextrose and injected about half of it into the IV Jimmy had started. They also took some blood work." Tony paused at this, looking at Gibbs, his eyes questioning.

Gibbs looked at Tony, giving nothing away. Gibbs continued. "After getting the Dextrose and IV fluids, she started to come around. And now…" He pointed at her.

Vance walked over to Ziva. "Agent David, how are you really feeling? From what I have just heard, it is my opinion you need to go to the hospital."

Ziva shook her head no, but stopped, still feeling slightly lightheaded. "I am…" She stopped when she saw Tony's expression. "I am shocked by what I just heard; I do not remember much of it. But I do not think I need to go to the hospital."

Vance nodded. "Just the same, I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day, and I would prefer that you stay here. Let your father leave. If you wish to contact him after you are ready to go home, that is your choice."

"Not gonna' happen." Tony said. Ziva glared at him.

"Thank you, Tony, but I think I can handle my own father." She tried to reason with Tony, but suddenly she felt dizzy again, and nauseous.

Tony immediately saw the change in her demeanor. "Ziva, are you ok? Oh, no, quick get something, she's going to be sick!"

Tony grabbed his waste paper basket and pulled Ziva around his desk so she could have some privacy while she retched. He stayed with her, rubbing circles in her back, murmuring soft little words that no one could understand, probably not even Tony or Ziva.

"I'm sorry." Ziva said, once she was done. Tony took off his tie for her to wipe her mouth, causing Tim, who had by this time returned, to drop his jaw.

Gibbs came up to Ziva. "I think you need to listen to Vance and go to the hospital, Ziva. Maybe there _is_ something else going on. You can't risk your health because of your pride."

Ziva looked at Gibbs, then at Tony. "I really don't want to go to the hospital, Gibbs."

Gibbs pulled her into a hug. "I know you don't. Please don't make me call 911." Ziva looked warily at Gibbs.

"You would not do that…would you?" Ziva was getting tired.

"No, because I am taking you to the E.D. myself." Tony said. "Humor us, Ziva. Please?"

Ziva's shoulder's sagged. Tony rubbed them. "I know how you hate feeling like you don't have control of a situation, but I really think we need to do this."

Gibbs caught Ziva's eyes. She sighed and nodded yes. "But not yet, give me another hour; I do not want to waste anyone's time."

Gibbs knew that was the best he was going to get right now. "One hour." He looked at Tony. "She is not to leave this room." Tony nodded, looking at Ziva.

"Gibbs, a word." Vance indicated Gibbs was to follow him. They went to the elevator. They entered together and pushed the button for autopsy. Once the elevator started to move Gibbs pulled the stop button.

"You first, Director." Gibbs said.

Leon worked the toothpick in his mouth. "He flew in by private plane into Montreal, got a car from the Consulate and entered the country. He claims he has already contacted the Israeli Embassy in D.C. as to his presence here as a 'private citizen of Israel.'

According the Eli, he is only here to work on his relationship with Ziva and specifically, to celebrate Shabbat."

"Shabbat? What is that?" Gibbs asked.

"Look it up on Wikipedia. But it is a very flimsy excuse in my opinion. He did not come alone."

"You smell Mossad." Gibbs remarked.

"So much that it's stinking up the room. But he denies it. States he is only here as a father."

"And you don't believe him." Gibbs stated the obvious.

"No, I don't. But I have nothing to prove anything other than what he says. Ok, your turn."

Gibbs looked uncomfortable. "I think whatever happened to Ziva was his doing."

"You think he injected her with something?" Vance became even more alert.

"The timing is too perfect, Leon. How convenient for Ziva to get sick and here's Daddy, ready to take her home."

Vance considered what Gibbs had just told him. "You think he is trying to take her? Back to Israel?"

"The thought entered my mind." Gibbs said drily.

"Well, there's a problem with that. Ziva is no longer Mossad, and an American Citizen, something I noted you reminded him of. Unless she goes willingly, he would be kidnapping a Federal Agent and an American Citizen."

"Do you think he really cares, Leon? He is pissed; pissed at her for leaving Mossad and him and Israel. And he is still pissed at DiNozzo, for getting him to reveal the true mission of Rivkin, in front of Ziva. That's why I asked McGee to escort Ziva home instead of Tony."

Vance smiled in remembrance of that interrogation. At first he thought Tony was acting the fool, but had to admit to his brilliance in getting Eli David to reveal his secret plan.

"And I have my suspicions that he is pissed at you, Leon." Gibbs continued quietly.

Vance looked surprised. "Why would he be pissed at me?"

"Director, Eli David thinks you stole his daughter away from him. You took away someone he claims to love, from his point of view."

"The problem with that theory Gibbs is that _I_ didn't take Ziva. It was _her_ choice to stay and become an American Citizen."

"But _you_ approved her being a NCIS Agent. If you had turned her down, she probably would have felt that she had no choice but to return to Israel and to that monster who calls himself her father.

_Director_, you approved her application to be a probationary agent, which caused her to renounce her allegiance to her homeland, and by extension, her father."

Vance frowned. "Should I be worried about my family? An eye for an eye?"

"I hope not, Leon. But I would be extra vigilant, just in case." Vance nodded. Gibbs pressed the button to get the elevator moving again.

They both entered autopsy. Ducky looked up ready to open his mouth, but shut it when he saw Vance. He saw Gibbs subtly shake his head.

"Jethro, Director. I have some of Agent David's lab results. Other than her glucose being very low, I noticed a slight decrease in her hematocrit."

"What does that mean, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, well, a serious decrease in the hematocrit, which this isn't, can lead to anemia. I am running a panel on her iron levels now."

"Could that, with the low blood sugar, have caused her condition?" Vance asked.

"Well, yes. But I think the important question is: why was her blood glucose level so low to begin with?"

"What can cause that?" Gibbs asked, cautiously.

Ducky was thoughtful in his response. "Well, the most obvious reason is the lack of eating. There is also a condition called Hypoglycemia, and it is possible Agent David does have this condition, only now discovered.

But we do know that she ate breakfast, and then had a mid-morning snack, so I would find her blood sugar to be that low unusual in that circumstance." Ducky stopped.

"So what are your thoughts? You clearly suspect something." Vance spoke.

Ducky hesitated. "Well, I am naturally running additional tests to rule out a diagnosis of Hypoglycemia. But I sent Abby a blood sample to test for any, 'unnatural' substances that may be in her system."

"Such as?" Vance pressed.

"Insulin is a natural hormone in our bodies. It helps regulates the body's metabolism of glucose. Those who lack this hormone have very high blood glucose levels and suffer from Diabetes Mellitus.

Some require shots of Insulin every day, sometimes several times a day, in order to remain alive. For others, it is controlled by oral medication or diet."

He paused. "It is possible that synthetic Insulin was introduced into Ziva's body, causing this dramatic drop in her blood sugar."

Gibbs spoke up. "And Abby will be able to distinguish between our own natural insulin and this, fake insulin?"

"Oh, it is not 'fake', Jethro. It _is_ insulin, but it is man-made. And yes, Abby will be able to detect the difference."

Vance turned to Gibbs. "If this turns out to be the case, we are looking at an assault on a Federal Agent." He looked grim. "By the Director of Mossad who has diplomatic immunity."

"Yep." Gibbs replied.

_**Again, thank you so much for the positive response. I already know how this all ends, the question at hand is getting from here to there. I'll post probably every other day, as I am also still working on my other story. Cheers!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**He paused. "It is possible that synthetic Insulin was introduced into Ziva's body, causing this dramatic drop in her blood sugar."**_

_**Gibbs spoke up. "And Abby will be able to distinguish between our own natural insulin and this, fake insulin?"**_

"_**Oh, it is not 'fake', Jethro. It is insulin, but it is man-made. And yes, Abby will be able to detect the difference."**_

_**Vance turned to Gibbs. "If this turns out to be the case, we are looking at assault on a Federal Agent." He looked grim. "By the Director of Mossad who has diplomatic immunity."**_

"_**Yep." Gibbs replied.**_

**Very slight spoiler for "You Better Watch Out."**

_Usual Disclaimer- I am revealing that I do not own CBS, NCIS or its Characters._

Deceit

Chapter Four: "Revealing (and not Revealing) the Truth"

Vance pulled out his cell phone. "Yes, when Director David leaves, I want a tail put on him. What? When?" He ended his call, cursed under his breath and dialed another number.

He looked at Gibbs. "Eli has left, without Agent David." He answered Gibb's unasked question. "And he is not answering his phone." He pocketed his phone.

"I need to go back to my office to call the Israeli Embassy. I want to know where their driver took the Director. Thank you, Dr. Mallard."

Gibbs and Ducky watched him leave. Slowly, Gibbs turned toward Ducky, the pain in his eyes evident.

"Yes." Ducky's soft tone echoed in the empty room.

Gibbs' shoulders slumped. They now had a bigger problem on their hands. "Could what happened to Ziva upstairs be because…"

"It is not unheard of to have a lower blood sugar, but it is not common either, Jethro."

Gibbs digested that. "If Eli gave her an injection of Insulin, could he have done something that might harm Ziva? Could that have been his intent?"

Ducky considered the question. "You understand of'course that this is not my area of expertise, but in my general medical opinion, I would say no.

And in answer to your second question, I can't imagine how he would have this knowledge, unless he was having Ziva followed. This would mean she knows. I did not get that impression from her upstairs."

"No, me either." Gibbs said softly.

"Are you going to say something to Tony?" Ducky asked Gibbs.

"Eventually, but not right now, not until I know what Eli David is really up to." Just then, Gibbs and Ducky's phone's both rang. They walked over to the desk phone, while Gibbs looked at his.

"Abby." They both said.

Gibbs nodded to Ducky. He answered his phone and put it on speaker. "Yes, Abigail, do you have something? I have you on speaker, Gibbs is here."

"Oh, oh Gibbs! Ducky, I checked Ziva's blood as you asked. And you were right. Ziva was definitely given an injection of Insulin. I've just sent you the report.

It was probably a micro-needle so she never felt it. How could her father do that to her?" Abby had tears in her voice.

"To do what happened; put her down, come to her rescue and ride off with her into the sunset. I'll go talk to Ziva. And Abby: Any other lab results you may come across? Strictly confidential, got it?" Gibbs was stern.

"Ok…" Abby sounded surprised and worried.

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs walked out of autopsy, taking the printed report, feeling the weight of the world on him.

He was worried about Ziva, being so vulnerable while her father was here. He knew she would be obstinate and refuse any type of protection, believing she can protect herself against her father.

The lab results just proved otherwise, and made it clear that Eli David may be willing to do anything to get his daughter back.

He entered the bullpen and saw Tony sitting next to Ziva, talking to her. The expression on her face and their body language told him all he needed to know.

Tim stood up as Gibbs walked over toward the two. "Boss, can I speak to you privately?"

"Not now, McGee." Gibbs answered absently.

"No, _now, _Boss. Please." Tony and Ziva looked up in surprise at Tim standing up to Gibbs. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but didn't look pissed.

He held out his hand and followed Tim, back to the elevator_. "We should just have an elevator dedicated to our private meetings."_ Gibbs thought sardonically as they both entered.

After the appropriate amount of time, McGee hit the stop button.

"What's on your mind, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Have I done something to piss you off, Boss? Are you angry at me about something? Because if you are, I would like to know what it is so I don't do it again." McGee was almost hyperventilating.

Gibbs looked honestly surprised. "No…McGee…why would you think I was pissed off at you?"

"You! Making _me_ go with Director David to Ziva's home; making _me_ escort him to Vance's office. _Tony_ should be the one…"

Gibbs had held up his hand. "Tim, I don't order my Agents to do something as a punishment. And no, I am not pissed off at you.

But you were not in Israel when we took Ziva and the body of Michael Rivkin back. I don't know if Tony has ever told you what happened there, but Tony is the last person I will leave alone with the Director of Mossad."

Tim looked confused and concerned. "Tony wouldn't talk about it. I tried, but…"

Gibbs nodded in understanding. "The bottom line is not only did Tony kill a Mossad Officer, albeit a rogue and in self-defense, but he turned the tables on Eli David while he was interrogating Tony.

Tony got the Director to admit to something that he didn't want Ziva to know. He _was_ and probably still _is_ angry about that."

He paused, wondering if he should say anymore. "I am also sure he blames Tony for being part of the reason Ziva decided to resign from Mossad and become an NCIS agent."

He put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "I was protecting Tony, not trying to hurt you."

Tim's eyes got bigger and bigger the more Gibbs revealed to him. He had no idea what had gone down in Ziva's apartment, other than Tony's statement; or what had gone down in Israel.

He was never given a reason as to why Tony was at Ziva's apartment to begin with, other than to talk to her about something; and now he wondered if Gibbs just gave him the reason.

But then that would make Ziva's accusation of Tony killing Rivkin out of jealously as being true, and he knew Tony was not capable of cold blooded murder.

He was more confused now than ever, but knew that was all he was going to get. "Ok, Boss. Just wanted to make sure it wasn't something I did."

Gibbs squeezed his shoulder. "No, you were right to ask, Tim." He hit the button and the elevator opened.

Tony and Ziva looked at both of them as they returned, but Tim looked ok. Gibbs continued walking until he got to Ziva and Tony. He bent down and whispered. "I need to speak to you two."

They looked at each other, and Tony felt sick to his stomach. _"Gibbs knew."_

He surprised them by not taking them to the elevator, but to a back conference room; one that did not have recording devices. He held on to Ziva's arm as they walked.

This was as much to make sure she was ok to walk as to reassure him. Tim watched them leave, all the more perplexed.

He closed the door to the conference room. "Sit down, both of you."

He sat down near them. "Your father told Director Vance that he came here to improve his relationship with you. That he is here as a private citizen of Israel and not as the Director of Mossad."

"Shades of DiNozzo, Sr." Tony said under his breath.

Gibbs ignored Tony. "He also told Vance that he wanted to spend…Shabbat…with you."

Ziva sat upright at that. "Shabbat? He actually said that?"

Tony looked from Gibbs to Ziva. "What's Shabbat?"

Gibbs started to tell Tony to look it up like Vance had told him, but Ziva beat him to it. "It is a celebration, of renewing ties with family. It starts before sunset on Friday night, and ends Saturday evening.

It involves three meals, and prayers and ceremony." Ziva gave them the Cliff Notes version.

"Has he ever celebrated this Shabbat with you before?" Tony asked.

Ziva shook her head. "Never as an adult. When we were children, when my mother was still alive and we were still a family, my mother observed and so we did as well, but he was often not there.

It has been many, many years since I have observed." Ziva finished softly.

"In that case, we have nothing to worry about. My father, strange as it may seem, is reaching out to me. He is trying to make amends, as Tony's father did with him. I do not need a protection detail, Gibbs." Ziva looked at him, her eyes pleading.

Gibbs looked at Tony, making his stomach do flip flops. Gibbs scooted his chair closer and looked at his two agents, sitting next to each other. "Ziva, I have to tell you something that is going to upset you, but you need to know, for your safety."

At that, Tony sat up straight. Ziva made no visible movement, but Tony sensed the rise in her stress level.

"When you father grabbed you and 'hugged' you, he injected you with something. He injected you with Insulin. That's what caused your collapse."

Ziva stared at Gibbs. "I…you must be mistaken. Everyone has Insulin in their body. Mine must have just gotten higher or…" She stopped when she saw the sadness and worry in Gibbs' eyes.

"Gibbs…" She whispered, her voice breaking.

Tony didn't care. He grabbed Ziva's hand and started stroking her back lightly.

Gibbs handed her the test results he got from Abby's lab. "Abby tested your blood, Ziva. She found evidence of synthetic Insulin in your blood. The only way to have synthetic Insulin in your body…"

"Is to inject it. Micro-injection of Insulin is a common tool used for assassination. It is used by Mossad." Her head dropped. "Are you saying Eli tried to kill me?"

Gibbs noted the change from "Father" to "Eli". He shook his head. "No, I don't think he tried to kill you. I think his intention was exactly what happened.

You collapse and clearly need help and here comes Daddy in to take you home." Gibbs leaned in to Ziva and Tony.

"Well, he's off to a great start then, with making amends." Tony snarled. He was so angry, it was all he could do to not run upstairs and knock his block off. But he was also smart and figured that's exactly what Eli wanted him to do.

Besides, he needed to be with Ziva right now. She was his priority. He had been majorly pissed when Gibbs had ordered McGee to escort Ziva home rather than him, but now he was wondering if Gibbs worried about his _own_ safety.

Gibbs let Tony vent. He knew Tony was mad he had asked McGee to take Ziva home and not him. Maybe now he would figure out why.

"Wait a minute; let me wrap my head around this. Eli David flies from Israel to DC, waltzes into NCIS, gives his daughter an injection of Insulin to make her ill so he can take her home and have a couple of meals with her?" Tony was incredulous.

Gibbs had to smile at Tony's summation. "I never said that's what I _believed_. And for the record, Eli flew by private jet to Montreal and entered the U.S. using a Consulate car. As far as the reason he's here, that's what he told Vance." He looked at Ziva.

"My gut? He's here to take you, Ziva. He's here to take you back to Israel and to Mossad."

_**Once again, I am blown away by the great reviews and faves. You are making my day!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Wait a minute; let me wrap my head around this. Eli David flies from Israel to DC, waltzes into NCIS, gives his daughter an injection of Insulin to make her ill so he can take her home and have a couple of meals with her?" Tony was incredulous.**_

_**Gibbs had to smile at Tony's summation. "I never said that's what I believed. And for the record, Eli flew by private jet to Montreal and entered the U.S. using an Embassy car. As far as the reason he's here, that's what he told Vance." He looked at Ziva.**_

"_**My gut? He's here to take you, Ziva. He's here to take you back to Israel and to Mossad."**_

Deceit

Chapter Five: "Helpful and (Unhelpful) Information"

Ziva's sharp intake of breath was clearly audible. She looked at Tony.

Gibbs looked away. He needed a clear head, and knowing what he knew was not helping.

"Are you sure?" Tony voice sounded husky, almost like he was ready to break down. Gibbs had not expected that, and he thought carefully before he spoke again.

"Am I one hundred percent sure? No. But it is the only thing that makes sense. You don't drug your daughter to have dinner.

Ziva, if he has no problem injecting you with Insulin, what else will he do? Sedate you so you can't fight back? Kill you when you refuse to go back with him?"

Gibbs rubbed his forehead, fighting back a headache.

"Tony, Ziva: did any of you see Eli leave?" Gibbs asked.

They looked surprised, shaking their heads "no". "He's left the building? When?" Tony asked.

"So we never got a call saying someone from the Israeli Embassy had arrived to take him to, wherever they were taking him?" Gibbs pressed.

"We never received a call, Gibbs. I assumed he was still in Director Vance's office." Ziva said in a small voice.

"Boss?" Tony persisted.

"When Vance and I were talking to Ducky, he called his office to let him know when Eli left. Vance intended to put a tail on him. He was told he had already left."

"Damn it!" Tony swore. He looked at Ziva. "You have got to have a security detail, Ziva. Hell, we'll all barricade ourselves in Gibbs' house. He would never plan an assault there."

He stopped when he saw the pain in her eyes, the betrayal in her face. He touched her hair, stroking her temples. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Ziva eyes were fixed on Tony, but she shook her head. "You do not know my father. If his mind is set on something, if this is a Mossad Operation, he will succeed. And he will kill you, Tony.

Please do not risk your life for mine. I could not bear it."

Tony looked confused and upset. "What are you saying? That you are going back to Israel with him?"

She put her hand on his cheek. "Not if I can prevent it. But he is angry at you, Tony. You know that." She turned to Gibbs. "Please do not let Tony go after Eli."

Gibbs cleared his throat, not too terribly comfortable with the small amount of intimacy his Agents were showing.

"We have a BOLO out of your father, Ziva. We have alerted all airports and small airfields, and private car rental companies. Director Vance is calling the Embassy to find out what he can. And don't underestimate our own abilities, Ziva."

Ziva blushed at the reprimand. "I am sorry, Gibbs. I did not mean to imply that Mossad…"

"Yes, you did, because you know how they work. But we know how they work too."

Just then, Gibbs phone rang. He looked at it and answered it immediately. "Yes, Director?" Gibbs listened quietly, looking confused.

"We have a positive I.D.?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva sucked in her breath at that. Gibbs held up his hand and shook his head, indicating it was not what she was thinking.

"Ok, Director. Well, we'll still keep the BOLO out. I don't trust him. Yes, sir, I hear you."

Gibbs ended the call. "Vance spoke to the Israeli Embassy. Your father did not wait for the Embassy car. He called a cab. Footage from outside the building shows him getting into a Yellow Cab at 11:02.

McGee called the cab company and the driver claims he dropped him off at Ronald Reagan. Security footage shows Eli getting on the 12:30 flight to Tel Aviv, probably using his Diplomatic status to expedite the process."

Gibbs let that sink in.

Tony spoke first. "So that's it? He shows up, wreaks havoc, and then goes home? I don't buy it."

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked quietly.

She looked up, her eyes concerned. "To be honest, I do not buy it either. I would look at additional footage to make sure he did not get off of the plane before it took off. I would also check the passenger manifest to make sure he is listed as a passenger."

"It will be difficult to get airport footage from Tel Aviv, and it will be several hours before the plane lands." She added.

"DiNozzo, on it." Gibbs ordered.

"Got it, Boss." Tony got up, hesitated.

h"Take Ziva back with you. Keep her tied to her chair if you need to." Ziva glared at Gibbs at that, but got up without a fight and left with Tony.

"_Eli David, what exactly are you up to? To prove you can take Ziva if you want to? An empty threat?"_ Gibbs shook his head. It was times like these that he wished he had never come back from his self-imposed retirement.

He returned to the bullpen to find all of his Agents hard at work, including Ziva. She was on calls to the Israeli Embassy and to Mossad. She didn't care what the time difference was.

She wanted to know why he was here. Why was he here _now_, instead of a month ago or eight months ago when the bombing occurred? A phone call was nice, but having his daughter almost die in an explosion would seem to be a more likely time for him to feel the need to get closer to his daughter.

No, there was something she was missing, but she couldn't figure it out. Suddenly, she started speaking rapidly in Hebrew, and it was clear she was demanding answers from some poor underling.

Gibbs looked at Tony, watching _him_ watch Ziva, admiration written all over his face. That one expression made him realize that Tony didn't just come to appreciate Ziva after she became more Americanized: he was clearly in love with her ninja ways as well.

He shook his head, knowing it had been there, but choosing to ignore it. Mostly because he didn't think they could make it work. Ziva was too hot-headed and Tony had major commitment issues.

And there was no way Ziva would ever tolerate being "one of several".

"_Tembel_!" She muttered as she hung up. "The Mossad apparently have no idea their Director has left the building much less the country." She shook her head in anger.

"What does that tell you, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

She sighed. "Either the person I spoke to really _is _an idiot, who is what I called him; a very good liar, which I do not believe for one second; or my father coming here was 'need to know.' And this _Manyak_, sorry, 'jerk', was not on that list.

I was not able to talk to any one of consequence, as I am no longer Mossad. I even tried to reach Malachi, but have been unsuccessful."

At Malachi's name, Tony flinched. Gibbs picked up on it. Apparently, Malachi was still a sore topic for Tony.

"Did you get anything from the Embassy?" Gibbs asked. Ziva shook her head. "No. As I am no longer an Israeli citizen, I am accorded no courtesy."

"I'm surprised _anyone_ at Mossad talked to you." Tony piped up.

Ziva nodded, "Yes, well as I said; he was an idiot. But he did mention a name, Arash Kazmi. He took Hadar's place after he was killed."

"DiNozzo, McGee: find out everything you can about this Arash Kazmi. If the Director is planning more than dinner with his daughter, I would bet this joker is with him."

"On it, Boss." They replied in unison.

Nothing was said, but it had been mutually decided that they would all stay at NCIS that night. Gibbs went out and got dinner, not trusting take out.

They made sure Ziva ate, and Tony even got her to eat half of his dessert. Right now, she was camped out on the Director's sofa, with Gibbs, Tony and Tim taking turns working outside the door.

Even Abby insisted on staying, in case they got something she could work on, but mostly because she felt the need to stay with her family during this uncertain time.

Around 4:40 a.m. Tim spoke up. "Got something! News feed from Tel Aviv."

"Up on the plasma, McGee." Gibbs said quietly. Tony was upstairs on his watch with Ziva.

"As we just reported, Director of Mossad Eli David was just seen leaving the British Embassy. His staff reports that this is one of many occasions in which the Director visits with the Ambassadors of other countries, to keep the ties of friendship and cooperation in order."

Gibbs stared at the screen. "So Eli David is back in Tel Aviv."

"According to ZNN, he is." Tim announced. "I also got the passenger manifest from the flight he was on." Tim handed it to Gibbs.

"Director David was not originally listed, but as you can see at the bottom, he is noted as 'late passenger.' I guess that's how they list their dignitaries who just show up."

Gibbs looked at the manifest. "It doesn't say 'Eli David' on here." He pointed out to McGee.

Tim frowned. "I know, but I would think that would be a precautionary step on their part. From the footage, we can see he is in Tel Aviv."

"Yep, that's what the footage shows."

Again, Tim frowned. "Are you thinking this is faked? To make us think he went home when he is really still here, or at least, somewhere else?"

"I think you need to verify with ZNN where this footage came from. And I think a call to the British Embassy confirming his visit would be a good idea, too."

"On it, Boss." Tim sat back down at his desk. He first called ZNN, and got some woman on the desk. She put him on hold for a few minutes, and then came back.

"Yes," She said in a soft southern accent. "I can verify that the footage did indeed come from feed this morning out of Tel Aviv. Why, do you suspect it's not true?" The reporter was sensing something.

"No, just needed the verification, thanks." Tim hung up. That's all he needed, to see the newsfeed scroll on ZNN to now say _"NCIS Agent states Director of Mossad visit to British Embassy a hoax."_

He placed his next call to the British Embassy in Tel Aviv. Again, he was put on terminal hold. Just as he was about to give up and end the call, a clipped British male voice came on the line.

"Yes, this is Nigel Garrent. How may I assist you?"

"Yes, thank you. As I was explaining, I am Agent Timothy McGee from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service in D.C. We saw the morning ZNN feed regarding Director David. He is a friend of ours and we hadn't heard from him in a while.

We just wanted to verify that he did visit your Embassy this morning, and that he is well."

"Hmm, well, usually I am not at liberty to discuss our visitors, but since ZNN has taken it upon themselves to broadcast the news, it would be quite silly for me to deny it.

Yes, Director David did have breakfast with our Ambassador this morning. I did not speak with him long enough to make a determination as to whether or not he was…well." Garrent sounded amused.

Tim breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's alright. You've been more than helpful. Thank you for your time."

**Georgetown**

The dark haired woman picked up her phone and punched in the number she had been given. _"It is done, Arash. They are more stupid than I thought."_

"_Now, now, Liat. Do not belittle our American friends, so full of hopes and dreams. Let them live in their make-believe world in which they think they are safe…for now." _The deep male voice made a sound that would have sounded like a laugh, except there was no humor in his tone.

_**I do not speak Hebrew; the words uttered by Ziva were taken by a website appropriately titled "Hebrew Insults." Some were quite, uh, colorful shall we say. Anyway, as in the first chapter, the italics show the speakers were speaking in Hebrew. **_

_**Thank you so much for tuning in and for the awesome reviews. I am working on Chapter Ten as we speak, but with another story at the same time, I am staggering posting between the two. Much more excitement to come, none of which I am sure will in any way be close to the actual episode.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tim breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's alright. You've been more than helpful. Thank you for your time."**_

_**Georgetown**_

_**The dark haired woman picked up her phone and punched in the number she had been given. "It is done, Arash. They are more stupid than I thought."**_

"_**Now, now, Liat. Do not belittle our American friends, so full of hopes and dreams. Let them live in their make-believe world in which they think they are safe…for now." The deep male voice made a sound that would have sounded like a laugh, except there was no humor in his tone.**_

Deceit

Chapter Six: "Friendly (and not so friendly) Faces"

Gibbs had gone for a coffee run. As soon as he returned, Tim looked up. "Boss! I've been able to verify from both ZNN and the British Embassy that Director David is in Tel Aviv."

Gibbs shoulders dropped and he sat in his chair. He rubbed his face. It had been a long night. "Good work, Tim. Go home. I'll go tell Tony and Ziva."

He watched the news feed as it played periodically. None of this made any sense. Suddenly feeling old, he got up and walked up to Vance's office.

He wasn't surprised to see that Tony was not outside the office, on guard. Hiding a small smile, he opened the door to the Director's office.

Sure enough, there was Tony, slouching on the couch, head back, mouth slightly open as he snoozed. Ziva was lying down, her head in his lap, his arm draped over her waist and the light blanket they had.

Ziva let out a particularly loud snore and Gibbs shook his head, wondering how DiNozzo could sleep through that.

He stood before them, watching them. Slowly, Tony became aware of his presence and opened one eye. "Oh, hey Boss. How's it going?"

"Eli's in Tel Aviv." Tony's both eyes opened wide at that. "Positive I.D.?"

"Tim called ZNN and the British Embassy. Both confirm his presence."

Tony dropped his head back in relief. He noticed Gibbs was still staring at them. Tony looked down at Ziva. "Uh, Boss, this isn't what it looks like."

Gibbs cocked his head at Tony; giving him such an incredulous look that Tony flinched.

But he did not get a tongue lashing; or any words for that matter. "I sent McGee home. Let Ziva sleep, then take her home in the morning." Gibbs shut the door behind him.

Tony looked after Gibbs, stunned.

**Friday Morning**

Much to Tony's irritation, Ziva refused to go home when she woke up. She slept, she's at work; she might as well stay.

Tony's pride kept him there as well. He wasn't going to go home and crawl in bed if _she_ wasn't.

She was oddly quiet at the news that it had been confirmed her father had returned to Tel Aviv. She questioned McGee several times, once he got back in; asking him to repeat what the ZNN reporter and the British Embassy had told him.

"What Ziva? Do you think ZNN and the British Embassy are covering for your father? Why would they do that?" McGee was surprised by her questions.

Ziva shook her head. "Because a leopard does not change its stripes, McGee."

"A tiger or a zebra has stripes, Ziva. A leopard has spots." Tony walked in on the tail end of the conversation.

She turned to him. "It does not matter. The point is; a person does not change…so quickly." Her hesitation was not lost on Tony.

She was thinking of the two of them, of how long it took them to change the way they looked at things, at life. It took eight years to become real friends, and an elevator explosion to take things further and that had been eight months ago. He chose to ignore her train of thought, for the moment.

"And that is why we never believed Eli came here to have dinner with you in the first place. He got found out and went back to Israel." Tony said soothingly.

"What about this Arash Kazmi? Have we found nothing on him?" She asked.

"Not even a speeding ticket, which is understandable the way Israeli's drive." Tony said. Ziva glared at him.

"If he is part of Mossad, he is deep enough or new enough that we have absolutely no Intel on him." Tony turned to Gibbs. "Boss, as much as I hate to say this…"

"CIA? Vance is already talking to them. And MI6 and every other foreign intelligence network that is friendly and will actually share information that is correct and verifiable."

Ziva looked at Gibbs. "You do not believe my father is in Israel."

Gibbs looked at the team. "I think what we just had was a dress rehearsal. Even he if _did _leave, he could turn right around and come back here."

He looked at Ziva, who was frowning. "McGee! Work the Canadian angle. See if we can find out who was so kind to provide a private jet to Eli David."

"Got it, Boss." McGee went to his desk.

Several hours later, Ziva was running on fumes. Tony tried to get her to go to Gibbs' place to stay, but she argued with him about it.

"Tony, if my father has Mossad Officers in D.C. to take me, they will be at every place I am known to go; and that includes Gibbs' place."

"You're saying no place is safe." Tony said, not wanting to admit he couldn't protect her.

She looked at him softly. "I can take care of myself, Tony. I promise."

Tony looked into her eyes, searching. "You can take care of yourself as long as no one gets near you. Your father already 'took you' once."

Ziva looked down, and then looked back down at Tony, who was surprised to see the brightness of unshed tears. He grabbed her arm and took her into the Men's room.

"Look, I know you feel betrayed all sorts of ways, but you have to let me in. You can't, repeat, _can't_ take your father on alone."

Tony paused. "You may be my ninja, but this is a whole new ball game here. And we don't even know the names of all of the players yet."

Ziva sighed and leaned her forehead into Tony's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Look, come to my place. No, let me finish." He added as Ziva started to shake her head "no."

"Tony, I cannot put you at risk because my father is determined to see me."

"It's what I do for a living damn it! Or have you conveniently forgotten that?" Tony was tired of stepping delicately around the situation.

"Tony…"

"No! Do you think I can't protect you from your precious Mossad? Or Gibbs can't?"

"You are angry." Ziva said quietly.

Tony looked at her, his mouth open, nothing coming out.

"Yes, I am angry. I'm angry at your _father_. And I'm scared. I'm scared because _you_ won't listen to any of us. What happened to all of this trust we've been working on these past few months?"

Ziva looked like she had been slapped in the face. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I trust you with my life, Tony. It is just…"

"Just what?" Tony persisted.

"I don't trust my father when it comes to you." She admitted quietly. The banging on the bathroom door interrupted however Tony was going to respond.

"DiNozzo! David! Out, now! We've got some new info." They looked at each other and quickly exited the Men's room.

Tony received a slap on the head. "Thank you, Boss!" Tony said.

"Ok, McGee, fill them in while they were…" Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva. "…discussing the case."

Tony held out his hands. "We were discussing the case!"

Ziva stood in front of Gibbs. "Yes, we were."

Gibbs looked at Ziva, his worry for her replaced by irritation, replaced by new concern.

"Ok…" Tim interrupted. "My two weeks in Canada way back gave me a few contacts, and some favors. I was able to get some information regarding the private jet that flew your father into Montreal, Ziva."

At that, both Tony and Ziva became alert and looked at the plasma. Tim stood up to join them. "The company the jet came from is called 'Elite Airlines'.

They cater to last minute flights; the kind of flights that need to be under the radar and that only the very wealthy can buy. A sort of 'if you don't ask, we won't tell' type of business." Tim finished.

"Could you get the name of the person the plane was reserved by?" Gibbs asked.

Tim clicked the button. "I know this is a common name, but I hope this isn't who I think it is, Ziva."

Ziva looked at Tim in surprise, and then turned to the plasma.

"The flight was reserved by one 'Shmeil Pinkhas.' He specifically requested the flight to Montreal and registered a passenger list of himself and three others, all aliases I am sure."

When Ziva and Tony both heard the name of Shmeil Pinkhas, they gasped. Ziva grabbed onto Tony, clearly unsteady. Once again, he threw her in a chair.

Gibbs hovered over her. "Ziva? This Shmeil Pinkhas; is this your friend? The same man who came to visit you last month?"

Ziva and Tony's eyes were fixed on the screen. The passport of Shmeil Pinkhas was up, his kind smiling face so familiar.

"I am still waiting for the passenger manifest and pictures of their passports." Tim continued.

Ziva stood up and walked up to the plasma, trying not to stare at the betrayal looking her in the face. She turned to Gibbs, "I am so sorry. I never suspected…" Tony came up to her side.

"Who would question this sweet little old man. I didn't, even when he said he had met another DiNozzo in Geneva. Could only have been my dad." Tony said while he was rubbing Ziva's back with small circles.

Gibbs turned quickly on him. "He said he met your father?"

Tony looked hesitant. "He didn't actually say 'my father'; he just said someone else by the name of DiNozzo. But by his description, I knew he was talking about Dad. Why, do you think that's important?"

"Ziva." Gibbs pressed. "Is this man Mossad?"

Ziva shook her head. "I have only known Shmeil as a family friend. I have never come across him during my years with Mossad, nor heard him referred to."

Gibbs went to his desk and sat down, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Boss, is it possible that what Director David has said is all that this is about?" Tim asked tentatively. "I mean, using the means of an old family friend to slip quietly into the country to visit his daughter, without calling attention to him?

Despite his claims, he would certainly have a security detail, which would explain the other two passengers." Tim was pleased with his analysis.

"Really, Timmy? Getting closer to his daughter? Because I think injecting her with Insulin kind of puts that argument in the 'I don't think so' file." Tony was seething.

"Wait a minute, he did what? Why am I just hearing this?" McGee interrupted. He couldn't believe no one mentioned that "small" item to him.

"Hang on, McGee may have something there." Gibbs held up his hand. "I mean about Mr. Pinkhas. He may have thought he _was_ doing an old friend a favor, arranging this flight."

"Or," Tony interrupted. "Shmeil is not the sweet little old man he passed himself off as and came to visit Ziva earlier as a fact-finding mission."

"About what?" McGee asked.

Tony just looked at Tim.

"About my private life, McGee." Ziva answered quietly.

_**Hope everyone had a nice holiday. Thanks for the amazing follows!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Hang on, McGee may have something there." Gibbs held up his hand. "I mean about Mr. Pinkhas. He may have thought he was doing an old friend a favor, arranging this flight."**_

"_**Or," Tony interrupted. "Shmeil is not the sweet little old man he passed himself off as and came to visit Ziva earlier as a fact-finding mission."**_

_**About what?" McGee asked.**_

_**Tony just looked at Tim.**_

"_**About my private life, McGee." Ziva answered quietly.**_

**Deceit**

Chapter Seven: "Learning More (But Not Enough) Information"

After many arguments, Ziva finally won: she would be going home tonight. Her father was back in Israel and there had been no activity indicating he had returned.

Tony was clearly unhappy about it and followed her home, but she would not let him walk her to her apartment.

She appreciated Tony's concern, but she really wanted a private night alone in her apartment. Despite her personal drama, there was still an ongoing case.

It had been a long day and she was looking forward to the weekend. Those Navy Petty Officers were very uncooperative and she was not in a good mood.

She was glad Tony hadn't pressed her about staying at Gibbs' tonight. They made plans for Saturday night, and she was looking forward to it.

But tonight, she was looking forward to a quiet evening, a glass of wine, maybe a bubble-bath…

As soon as she walked into her apartment, she realized that she was not alone. Quietly, she withdrew her gun and slowly advanced.

Before she entered more than two feet, a table lamp went on. She could see a shadowy figure dimly in the glare.

"Federal Agent! I am armed! Show yourself!" Ziva shouted. She wished now that she had let Tony come up with her.

Her tense posture slackened in disbelief as her father stepped from the shadows. "Abba?" She asked confused.

**NCIS**

Gibbs strode back into the bullpen to find McGee still at his desk.

"I told you to go home, McGee." He said, looking through his desk.

"There's more." Tim said quietly. With a click of the remote, three more passports joined Mr. Pinkhas: A female, Miriam Pinkhas; and two males, Michael Pinkhas and David Pinkhas.

Gibbs stared at the faces. He moved closer to the plasma. "Isn't that…"

"Liat Tuvia." McGee answered quietly. "Malachi Ben-Gidon's partner when they showed up here two years ago." The same woman who had told Ziva that she had taken her place, in more ways than one; although McGee had not been privy to that conversation.

'David Pinkhas' was Eli David.

"What about this other man?" Gibbs was pointing to the picture of the man named 'Michael Pinkhas'.

McGee was at his computer. "I upgraded our BOLO. I am assuming he is the mysterious and unknown Arash Kazmi that we have not been able to find. I have added Liat 'AKA Miriam Pinkhas' Tuvia to the BOLO."

"McGee, send this down to Abby. See if she can get some hits when she gets in."

Tim nodded. "I've already set it up downstairs. Running as we speak."

Gibbs stared at the screen. "_Michael _Pinkhas." If he thought Eli David was still angry at Tony about Rivkin and their mutual interrogation, he now had his proof.

This was all over the place: Tony killing Michael Rivkin, Ziva leaving and sent on a suicide mission by her father, NCIS saving her life, Ziva leaving Mossad and her father, Ziva joining NCIS thanks to Vance signing her application.

The question was: which of these "atrocities" was driving Eli David the most? Which insult did he feel more anger about, that he was willing to risk everything, including Ziva?

"I'll call Tony and Ziva to fill them in." Gibbs told McGee. "We need to find out if Liat and this Kazmi are still in country and if they are, find them!"

**Vance's Home**

Leon Vance was relaxing with his wife, watching TV when his work cell went off. _"Gibbs"._ Swearing to himself, he got up.

"Sorry, Jackie. Gotta' take this. Work calls."

She just gave him a look and shrugged.

"Gibbs, I hope this is a social call." Vance said grimly, reminded of the events of the past two days.

"I just called Ziva to give her an update. Eli was 'waiting' for her when she got home.

"So he lied about leaving the country." Vance stated the obvious, his mouth a grim line.

"It's like you said, Leon. This smells all over like a Mossad operation, and I don't like it; and I don't like it that he has Ziva."

"What do you mean, 'he has David'?" Vance now looked concerned.

"He is not letting her leave her apartment. He is claiming that they are celebrating 'Shabbat' and no one can see her or talk to her until they are done."

Vance frowned. "I am not an expert by any means, but I don't recall being isolated as a part of that tradition."

Gibbs smiled grimly. "Did you learn that from your early spy days with Eli Da-veed, Director? Look, I would buy into this whole 'Shabbat' thing if they were close and Ziva knew he was coming _and_ if he hadn't injected her with Insulin as a ruse to get her home.

She pulled a gun on him, because she thought he was an intruder, Director. That doesn't sound like a great way to… _'contemplate the spiritual aspects of life'."_ Gibbs took a breath.

"We also found out he flew into Montreal with two other Mossad operatives, whereabouts unknown: Liat Tuvia and Arash Kazmi. Tuvia we know, from past experience, from your own past experience."

Leon Vance winced at the reminder of the trap they had all fell for, that had resulted in him being seriously injured and almost dying. A trap linked to his early days with NIS and Eli David.

Gibbs continued. "Kazmi is an unknown entity to us, although we do have a photo of his fake passport he used in Canada, giving his name as Michael Pinkhas. We have BOLO's out, and we have facial recognition running on Kazmi. Tuvia is traveling under the alias of Miriam Pinkhas."

Vance frowned. "No, it does not sound like he's here just to spend quality time with his daughter. I don't like that he's still here in my jurisdiction without my knowledge, that he faked his return to Israel and that he lied about having a protection detail.

I thought McGee confirmed with ZNN and the British Embassy that the footage was accurate?" He waited for Gibbs' explanation.

"Yeah, well, McGee is already beating himself up over that. It would appear our Mossad friends anticipated that we would call to verify the Director being in Israel.

We are assuming the female at ZNN was Tuvia and the male at the British Embassy was Kazmi. He gave his name as 'Nigel Garrent.' McGee is checking with the British Embassy here to see if they have an employee by that name."

"Have you informed the rest of your team of this newest development?" Vance asked.

"McGee got the info on the fake ID's. I'm getting ready to call DiNozzo, now, then Abby. I thought I'd call you first, Director." Gibbs said diplomatically.

"My ass. I'll bet dollars to donuts that you have already called DiNozzo. He is, after all, David's partner."

Gibbs didn't reply, which was as good as an admission of guilt as far as Vance was concerned. "She didn't give the panic word. So right now, I think Ziva feels as if she is in control." Gibbs finally spoke.

"Considering what he has already done to her, how can she believe that? He can easily overpower her and do anything he wants."

"I know, Director. But I can't risk storming her apartment. He may decide to take them both out."

Vance winced. "What is our newest panic word? In case I am able to speak to David and she tries to give it to me?" Vance asked.

Gibbs smiled grimly. "I would really like a piece of pizza right now; or No, Mr. Black doesn't live here." Gibbs thought for a minute. "Or if Eli answers Ziva's phone and will not let us talk to her."

"Well, you just said that's what she told you: no one can talk to her. It would not surprise me at all if he answered her phone, or more likely, not let it be answered at all.

Gibbs nodded. "Tony is staked out at her apartment as we speak. He will be taking photos of anyone who doesn't live there. He will also see if Eli and Ziva leave at all and follow them. McGee will relieve in six hours."

Vance frowned slightly. "Question: how does DiNozzo know who lives in David's apartment building? Surely, he can't have personally met everyone who lives there. Or could he?"

Gibbs was quiet. "Tony knows what quite a few of Ziva's neighbors look like, Director; and I'll leave it at that.

"Hmm. I see, far more than I care to. Could any of this be related to her partnership with DiNozzo? He is not Eli David's favorite NCIS Agent."

Gibbs cocked his head. "The thought entered my mind and I have some things to tell you, Director, but not on the phone."

"What makes me think I'm not going to like what I'm going to hear?"

"You probably won't. Tony is very upset that he and Ziva got played, but that's all I'm going to say right now." Gibbs rubbed his face in frustration.

"Got it. Give me more when you have it. I will try to call the Director of Mossad myself on his private cell. We'll see where that gets us. I will also call Secretary Jarvis. He should know we have a Mossad presence that could escalate."

Gibbs nodded and hung up. If Tony's suspicions were true, this was going to be bad.

Vance hung up and immediately dialed Eli David's private number, but he didn't answer. _"Eli, what are you up to?"_

**Ziva's Apartment-Outside **

Tony sat in the car, cursing himself for being so stupid. Why _would _Ziva question this charming old man, who she hadn't seen since she was just starting Mossad?

No, he wasn't angry at Ziva, he was angry at himself. What are the odds that this old, old friend of Ziva's would also have met Tony's dad? And he shows up just as things between them are starting to get more personal?

Coincidence, a word he didn't believe in. Yet he got suckered right into it, just like Ziva had. Damn it! And now her father was up there with her, in her apartment.

He knew he should have insisted that they get together tonight or that she go to Gibbs' house, but she looked so tired, he wanted her to get some much deserved rest. Now, she had this.

Tony was worried about what Eli David's end game was. He knew he was unhappy Ziva had chosen NCIS over Mossad, and therefore over him.

But she was now a citizen of the United States. He couldn't just waltz in here and demand she come home with him. Well, he _could_, but Ziva would never go willingly; and that's what worried him.

How far would Eli David go to get his daughter back to Israel and at what cost? If he took her against her will, then that was kidnapping of not only a citizen of the United States but of a Federal Agent.

Not that Eli would care about that. How could he not see the potential of the fallout should he try such a move?

Damn that Shmeil! He was sent to get information; information about Ziva and…him. He knew that now and he berated himself for allowing himself to get drunk and spill his secret feelings and emotions.

That information was now being used as ammunition against him, and Ziva, he was sure of it. He watched her building entrance and looked up to where her apartment was, willing her to look out the window and let him know she was ok.

_**Thanks as always for the great reviews. I took pity and posted this early, but don't expect a new chapter every day. Happy Holidays!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**How far would Eli David go to get his daughter back to Israel and at what cost? If he took her against her will, then that was kidnapping of not only a citizen of the United States but of a Federal Agent.**_

_**Not that Eli would care about that. How could he not see the potential of the fallout should he try such a move?**_

_**Damn that Shmeil! He was sent to get information; information about Ziva and…him. He knew that now and he berated himself for allowing himself to get drunk and spill his secret feelings and emotions.**_

_**That information was now being used as ammunition against him, and Ziva. He watched her building entrance and looked up to where her apartment was, willing her to look out the window and let him know she was ok.**_

Deceit

Chapter Eight: "Questions (and no) Answers"

**Ziva's Apartment- Inside**

Ziva was sitting on her sofa, watching her father warily. Outwardly, he seemed calm and acted as if he truly wanted to spend this time with her.

But there was a manic look in his eye, something was…off. She was furious he took her cell phone, after he allowed her to take the call from Gibbs, so no one would come looking for her.

He had also taken her gun, and her knife she had in her boot. Her father had taught her well, but that meant he knew all the tricks of the trade.

She did have other weapons hidden all over her apartment, which for some reason he didn't bother to search for.

She wanted desperately to talk to Tony. It would be just like him to try to storm her place and she had no doubt that was what her father was hoping for, so he could kill him.

He had never forgiven him for killing Michael Rivkin _or_ for making him admit in interrogation that he had ordered Michael to get close to Ziva. The alias of "Michael Pinkhas" added fuel to that fire.

And _Shmeil_. She had been so happy to hear from him. She never suspected a thing. She never saw Shmeil Pinkhas in any Mossad activity, but she had overlooked his friendship with her father.

She should have been wary, especially when he claimed to have met a different Anthony DiNozzo. Of'course Mossad had a dossier on Tony. She had a sudden worry for the safety of Tony's father, but she pushed that thought aside.

Her father seemed intent on something, he clearly had a mission. And she believed it was to kill Tony. Oh, why had she confided to Shmeil?

Ziva silently watched her father make the preparation for the first blessing and meal of the Shabbat. Ziva did not observe Shabbat, so she had no goblet, or Challah. She did have wine and candles.

Her father lit the candles, and proceeded to follow the traditions of the Holy Land, bringing with him the missing items.

Ziva sat quietly, not really taking part, if she could avoid it. After the blessing, this was supposed to be a joyous meal, but she was feeling anything but joyous.

She did not eat or drink anything unless her father also consumed the same item and it had clearly not been tampered with.

She watched her father babble on about how their lives were so blessed and how happy he was that she would be coming home with him and for the first time, she wondered if her father was mentally ill.

He was clearly in denial in her refusal to go home with him, or to her pleas to him that he could not just "take" her, that there would be serious political and legal repercussions. What he was doing was kidnapping and it was a serious crime.

He just laughed and kissed her on the head and told her not to worry about it. He often referred to her as "his little Ziva", something he had not called her since she was a child.

She had to get a message to Tony to stay put, that she was safe; for the moment anyway. But she had no idea how to do that, with her father watching her every move.

She suddenly remembered her "burn" phone she had taped inside her toilet tank. She did not think her father looked there. Surely he would not watch his own daughter use the bathroom or take a shower?

She finally couldn't stand it anymore. "Abba." She said tentatively. "I am tired. I want to take a shower and go to bed."

Eli David looked at his daughter, silently analyzing her true intent. "Abba, please." She tried to look like the little girl he had been treating her as all evening.

He broke into a smile. "Of'course. You look exhausted. Come, I will draw your bath."

"Abba! I am not a child to parade my naked body and run through the house while you try to catch me to take a bath! I will not require your assistance and demand that you give me my privacy."

For a brief moment, anger flared in Eli's eyes, and Ziva wondered if she had gone too far. But just as quickly it was gone. "What was I thinking? You are a woman.

And you are a very _beautiful_ young woman, according to Agent Anthony DiNozzo, yes? Does he draw your baths or do you just take showers together?"

"Abba! Enough! I will not listen to this anymore. I will now take my shower and go to bed. You can sleep on the sofa. Good night!"

Ziva stomped off toward the bathroom and locked herself in, shaking. She stood at the door quietly, listening to her father's pacing. She reached in and turned her shower on full blast. She also turned on her sink faucet.

She really did need to go to the bathroom, having literally been held captive in her own dining room since arriving home. After relieving her protesting bladder, she flushed the toilet and quickly took the lid off of the tank, removed the burn phone and quietly replaced the lid.

She quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. She began singing a Hebrew song that she knew was a favorite of her fathers, hoping it would distract him from thinking what else she may be doing in there.

She quickly texted Tony, sent the message, and then replaced the phone in its hiding place, with the sound off. To allay suspicion for how long she had been in the bathroom, she quickly showered and washed her hair.

Stepping out of the shower, she toweled off and put on her robe. Her sleepwear was in her bedroom. Quietly, she opened the door to the bathroom and was stunned to see her father sitting on the floor in front of the door.

"That was beautiful, my little Ziva. Talia had such a talent, that I sometimes forgot that you too could sing, even if it wasn't opera."

Even though that was somewhat of a left-handed complement, Ziva thanked her father and told him she was glad he enjoyed the song.

"I always sing in the shower. It makes me happy." Ziva stepped over her father and entered her bedroom and closed the door and locked it.

She sat on her bed, holding her hands tightly. She was seldom out of control, but this was new territory and she wasn't sure how to proceed.

She could possibly inflict a disabling injury to her father, but other than his words, he had not actually hurt her, _this time_.

She reached underneath her mattress and pulled out the small knife she had hidden under there. Taking masking tape, she placed it against the small of her back, to her right side and secured it.

She then pulled out a dresser drawer and removed another knife that had been taped underneath. This one she taped to the left side of her back.

She looked out of her bedroom windows and estimated the drop to the ground in feet. It was too much for her to just drop from, without risking serious, possibly life-threatening injuries.

She could tie a long "rope" with her bed sheets like they do in the movies, but she knew she would make too much noise getting out of the window.

Her bedroom did not face the main road, so she could not send a message using code with her blinds or lights, as there was no one to see it. Finally satisfied that she was stuck for the moment in her apartment, she sat back on her bed.

She was far more concerned for Tony's safety, then her own at this point. The true test would come tomorrow evening, after Shabbat was ended. What her father did after that would dictate what actions she should or should not take.

**Ziva's Apartment-Outside**

Tony had been on alert outside Ziva's apartment when he got a second call from Gibbs. "I've talked to Vance. He's going to try to call Eli on his personal phone and go from there. I'll be at your location in 10."

"Got it, Boss." Tony said, never leaving his gaze from the building. Several people had gone in and come out, but so far he had recognized them all. He still took all of their pictures because of something that came to him after talking to Gibbs.

The thought occurred to him that someone could have moved in recently that was part of this plan, and would therefore not look out of place. A sleeper Agent, already planted, ready for activation.

He shuddered, thinking of the neighbors he said "hi" to, or smiled at, or helped with the door. Could any of these seemingly benign people be Mossad?

If that was the case, what he was doing was next to useless. He grabbed his steering wheel and shook it in frustration. He wanted to scream, but he was supposed to be unseen, and therefore, unheard.

He had just sent the first batch of photos to Abby in the lab, when he heard a rap on the passenger car window. He automatically raised his gun, only to lower it when he saw it was Gibbs. He unlocked the door and Gibbs settled in.

"Anything?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head and explained to him his new concern. Gibbs looked like he had been hit. "Do we have any idea what this is about? Other than the great Eli David hating my guts?" Tony asked.

Gibbs chuckled despite himself. Tony looked at him quizzically. "Oh, I have no doubt he doesn't like that you and Ziva are close. But I think he is far angrier at NCIS in general, and frankly Vance."

Tony frowned. "How's that?"

"Think about it, DiNozzo. We've all been saying it was Ziva's choice to resign from Mossad and become an NCIS Agent and therefore renounce her allegiance to Israel and become a U. S. citizen."

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "No one _made_ her do that. It was _her _choice, _her _decision.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "But Vance had to sign the approval accepting her application to join us. Hell, _I_ had to sign it. But regardless, if Vance had not approved Ziva's application to join NCIS, she probably would have had no choice but to go back to Mossad, and Israel."

"And her father. I hadn't thought of it that way." Tony considered this new line of thought. "So you think this has more to do with Vance? Do you consider him to be at risk? You know, Shmeil met Vance in the Men's bathroom at NCIS, not that it matters since Eli knows him."

Gibbs shrugged. "He knows my thoughts. But he has his own security detail at his house, and I know his house is wired with all sorts of security cameras and gadgets and stuff. McGee will know what he has."

"Have you talked to McGee? I haven't done anything except take pictures and berate myself for being such a moron." Tony stared grimly at Ziva's apartment building.

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He really didn't want to know, even though he knew. He should be pissed at Tony and Ziva, especially if this is what the result of their clandestine relationship brought about.

Tony sighed. "How much do you need to know?" He looked at Gibbs.

_**WOW! Seven Chapters and over 100 reviews. I am speechless. Guess readers like the gritty stuff rather than the happy stuff; but I am a TIVA happy family with a few roadblocks thrown in the way type of writer usually, as you can tell from my other stories. ANYWAY: Many, many thanks to the great response to this story!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gibbs shrugged. "He knows my thoughts. But he has his own security detail at his house, and I know his house is wired with all sorts of security cameras and gadgets and stuff. McGee will know what he has."**_

"_**Have you talked to McGee? I haven't done anything except take pictures and berate myself for being such a moron."**_

_**Gibbs shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He really didn't want to know, even though he knew. He should be pissed at Tony and Ziva, especially if this is what the result of their clandestine relationship brought about.**_

_**Tony sighed. "How much do you need to know?" He looked at Gibbs.**_

Just a brief comment: most of the action taking place inside and outside of the apartment is concurrent, not consecutive; For example, when Ziva sends her text, and then we go to the action outside, it is not immediately after she sent the text, it is what was going on outside at the same time as what was described as going on inside.

Deceit

Chapter Nine: "Words Spoken (And Unspoken)"

Gibbs blue eyes pierced Tony's, then looked away. "DiNozzo, I may have poor eyesight, but I am not blind, nor am I deaf or dumb. The writing's been on the wall for a long time."

Tony opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. Finally, he took a breath. "Shmeil Pinkhas. That dear old man who has known Ziva since she was three? I think he was sent by Eli to spy of Ziva…and me."

"What makes you say that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because as soon as Ziva introduced us, he _amazingly_ told a story of meeting _another_ Anthony DiNozzo in a bar in Geneva, and then insisted I join them, which was not part of the original plan as far as Ziva and I were concerned.

Ziva was so besotted by her Shmeil, she didn't question it, and frankly neither did I, although I really didn't want to hear any stories about my dad." Tony paused. "For the record, I did try to get out of it."

Gibbs smirked at that. "His words to me as we were leaving the bullpen were 'Let's party, DiNozzo.' And that's what we did. Either that man can fake drinking or he has a hollow leg.

By four in the morning, he was still going strong, Ziva had long gone to bed and I was three sheets to the wind.

I am sure in my delicate state I may have said some things that did not need to leave my mouth."

"Things about you and Ziva." Gibbs added.

"Yeah. The thing is, I have no idea what I told him, but I assume it must have been enough to incur the wrath of the Great Eli David that he felt he had to come and remove his daughter from my evil clutches.

I should have been suspicious the minute he mentioned my dad. Mossad has a dossier on me. They would know about him and his globetrotting ways." Tony was disgusted with himself.

"Well, I think you are right that Ziva's Shmeil was sent by Eli to gather information, but as I said, it may also just have to do with her work at NCIS." Gibbs offered.

Just then, Tony's phone dinged. "Oh my God, it's a message from Ziva." He stared at it for a while. "A very cryptic message. She must have been in a hurry and afraid of being caught."

Tony looked at the screen. "St pt-wl kl u-eli nt eli-ok 4 now- ilu- Z." He showed it to Gibbs, who looked at Tony like he was nuts.

"I have no idea what these letters mean. You better figure it out."

Tony looked at the letters, sounding out words that would match. "St pt, St pt. Got it- stay put. She doesn't want us charging up there to rescue her."

Gibbs nodded approvingly. "Ok, wl kl u. Well 'u' is standard shorthand for you, so wl kl you." Tony thought about it.

"Will kill you." Gibbs translated quietly. Tony paled.

"I think that was meant for me. Great. Ok. eli nt eli. Well, here she is talking about her father. Eli not Eli? What does that mean, that he is not acting right, like he is crazy or something?"

Tony and Gibbs both looked concerned over that. "If Eli David is not in his right mind, he could do anything, Boss. He could kill Ziva if she refuses to go with him."

"Well, it looks like she is aware of that possibility, Tony. What else is there?"

Tony smiled grimly. "Just what it says: she's ok, for now. Hopefully, she'll get the chance to tell us if she's not." He looked at the final message. "ilu-Z."

Tony knew exactly what that meant, because they used it all the time. He looked at it quietly, feeling so helpless he wanted to cry.

"DiNozzo? What is it? What does the final message say?"

Tony took a deep breath, and then looked straight into Gibbs blue eyes.

"Her last message was for me: I love you, Ziva." His voice cracked and he turned away.

Gibbs looked out the windshield. He couldn't respond. Things had changed since the bombing. Hell, even he was changing.

He knew he had no right to keep happiness from his Agents, just because he himself had been unable to keep it.

He found he had put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "We'll get her out of there, and we'll get her father; dead or alive."

Gibbs removed his hand. He sat quietly for a whole. Finally, coming to a decision, he spoke.

"Tony, do you love Ziva?" He asked the question softly, a father's concern for his daughter.

"Oh…yeah. More than…you can imagine." Tony took a sip of the coffee Gibbs had brought him. "Actually, you can." He added.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Like you loved Wendy?"

Tony blanched that. "Cruel, Boss. No, definitely _not _like Wendy."

Gibbs didn't respond, which Tony took to mean he needed to explain. "Wendy was my first. The first woman I was really in love with. I asked her to marry me for God's sake!" Tony shook his head.

"But after seeing her again, I realized that I was in love with the idea of being in love, and all the stuff that came with it: wedding, children, a happily ever after."

"The happily ever after your father never had, after you lost your mother." Gibbs stated the obvious.

Tony looked sideways at Gibbs, and then looked straight ahead. "Maybe, but I realized it was mostly lust. Wendy was, and is, a very beautiful woman.

She is also very manipulative and I was wrapped around her little finger. I was too young and immature for that kind of relationship then.

The best thing she ever did for me was break it off, although it took me a long time to realize that."

Tony took another sip. "Ziva asked me several years ago if I believed in soul mates. I made some smart ass remark and she walked off, once again disappointed in my immaturity and lack of understanding of the ways of love."

"But you do believe in soul mates, you told me that yourself." Gibbs interjected.

"Yes I did. And do you want to know the first time I came to that realization? The night I was following Ziva after Kate…I was waiting outside the hotel after you left and she was suddenly right by my side."

Tony laughed. "She knew I had been tailing her the whole time. How can you not admire that? She gave me a coffee and protested when I threw away the pizza box. She knew there was one more slice in there."

The admiration in Tony's voice was unmistakable. "So I went back and pulled that last piece out for her, which she accepted gratefully. She then all of a sudden started telling me about her sister, how she had been killed at the age of sixteen.

She suddenly went from suspicious Mossad Agent to heartbroken sister."

"She could have been playing on your emotions. You had, after all, just lost a team member, and a friend."

"Oh, I am sure that was her intent, but it still struck a chord with me."

He turned to Gibbs and grinned. "I've been afraid of her ever since."

Gibbs chuckled at that. "Really, Tony? All of these years?"

Tony nodded. "Only took us, oh, eight years and nearly dying in an elevator to figure it out; but yeah. Ziva is my soul mate, Boss. She is…my Shannon."

Gibbs turned away at that, suddenly overcome with emotion. He hesitated, because he didn't want to add to Tony's already emotional state, but he also didn't feel it was his right to know, and not Tony's.

"DiNozzo, when did you and Ziva…" Gibbs grimaced, trying to delicately ask a question he really didn't want the answer to.

"Get to _know_ each other, in the Biblical sense? Actually, quite a few times over the past few years and should know the first time, but it was just, you know after that: friends with benefits. Before Shmeil? Or maybe even that case with Capt. Westcott?

Sometime between then and when Agent Borin joined us on that case. That's when we made the conscious decision to be…We've been dancing around it since the explosion, but that pretty much did it for us."

Gibbs considered this piece of information before he proceeded.

"Tony, I need to tell you something." Gibbs began quietly.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony picked up the binoculars again and looked at the entrance to Ziva's apartment.

"Tony, it's about Ziva." He said a little bit more loudly.

Tony slowly brought the binoculars down and looked at Gibbs.

"Boss?" He looked surprised, and concerned.

"Ducky did a lot of medical tests, when Ziva went down in the bullpen." He stopped, trying to find the words to continue.

"She's sick?" Tony said quietly. "Why didn't you say something? Should she be in a hospital?"

"Tony." Gibbs said quietly. "Ziva is not exactly…sick."

Tony looked at Gibbs puzzled. "Then what _exactly_ are you saying?"

Gibbs looked Tony in the eyes, begging him to not make him spell it out for him. Finally, after an eternity, understanding dawned in Tony's eyes. Understanding and disbelief.

"No, you're wrong. Ducky's wrong. Ziva would have told me, she would have said something the minute she found out Eli injected her with Insulin! She would have been worried, she…"

He looked at Gibbs, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. "She doesn't know yet, does she?" Tony was trembling.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm. "Ducky doesn't think so." He said quietly.

"And what do you think? You have more experience with this than I do." Tony asked; his voice urgent. He didn't mean to trample on Gibbs' memories, but this was Ziva!

Gibbs took a deep breath. "I only saw the lab results, Tony. But from what I saw yesterday and after talking to her today, I would say that Ziva doesn't know that she is…pregnant."

There, it was out. Someone had finally said it. Tony brought his hands to his face. Suddenly, he reached for his door handle. Gibbs grabbed him.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"That's Ziva…and my child…up there with that monster. I'm going up there and get them out of there!" Tony was yelling.

"DiNozzo! Shut the damn car door. NOW!" Gibbs yelled back.

Tony looked at Gibbs, his eyes defiant, but the fire leaving them. He slammed the car door shut, and hit the steering wheel.

"I get it, Tony. I do. But what do you think Eli will do if he finds out his daughter is pregnant with your child? DiNozzo, think! He will definitely kill you, and he may even kill Ziva, _and_ your child."

Tony caught his breath. "What do I do, Boss? Just sit here and do nothing?"

"Tony, the last thing I want to do right now is lecture you, but this is why I have Rule #12! You are of no use to me, or to Ziva, if you can't hold it together.

The rule's been broken; we'll deal with the fallout. But you need to get your head on straight and forget who is in that apartment, other than your NCIS partner and co-worker, got it?

That's the only way we are going to be able to handle this situation." Gibbs was breathing heavy, tired and exhausted by the emotional confrontation.

"We, huh?" Tony asked quietly. Gibbs looked confused, not realizing he had placed his own heart on his sleeve.

Tony's phone rang, but it was McGee.

"Tony? I'm on my way to spell you." He said.

"Ok, McGee. See you in a bit." Tony answered.

"McGee's on his way here to take over?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving." Tony said; his eye trained back on Ziva's apartment building.

"DiNozzo! You need to sleep. I'm not letting you go all vigilante here. Don't make me bench you, I need you." Gibbs warned.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Boss…"

"No, I need you fresh, and with a clear head, DiNozzo. You're not going to help Ziva if you are totally out of it." Gibbs held his gaze.

Tony stared at Gibbs for a moment or two, before finally bowing his head. "Does anyone else know?" He asked quietly.

Gibbs knew what he was asking. "Just Ducky; although Abby will, if she sees the rest of Ziva's lab work, since we asked her to check for the synthetic insulin."

"Great." Tony said.

"She won't say anything, Tony. I already told her that Ziva's lab results were to be kept private."

_**The Truth is out there, although many of you suspected. More drama ahead, and it will not be pretty, fair warning! Thanks for the great reviews, faves and follows.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tony stared at Gibbs for a moment or two, before finally bowing his head. "Does anyone else know?" He asked quietly.**_

_**Gibbs knew what he was asking. "Just Ducky; although Abby will, if she sees the rest of Ziva's lab work, since we asked her to check for the synthetic insulin."**_

"_**Great." Tony said.**_

"_**She won't say anything, Tony. I already told her that Ziva's lab results were to be kept private."**_

**Usual Disclaimers: I own nothing Warning: Violence **

Deceit

Chapter Ten: "Subtle (and not so subtle) Clues

**Saturday Morning**

Ziva woke up with a start. From what she could tell, she had remained undisturbed through the night. She was totally confused by her father's actions.

She then took a deep breath and tried to leave her bedroom. She may have locked her own bedroom door, but it was now also locked from the outside.

"Abba! Eli! Open this door immediately! I will break it down!" Ziva yelled as loud as she could. She hoped she woke up her neighbors and they called the police reporting a domestic disturbance.

She was rewarded by the sound of a chain being removed. She must have been really sleeping hard not to have heard him place that on her door, which made her wonder if he had been able to give her something last night without her knowing it.

"Good morning, my Ziva. Come, get dressed. It is time for breakfast and we must continue to observe Shabbat." He father kissed her and spoke softly.

Much to her horror, her father began to make his way over to her closet, as if he was going to pick out her clothes.

She headed him off. "I can select and dress myself, thank you." She said firmly.

Eli regarded his daughter. "Of'course you can. I was just trying to be…helpful."

"Yes, well, when I need your help, I will ask for it." She snapped.

Eli grabbed Ziva's arm. "Ziva, you will not speak to your father in such a tone!" He looked menacing and dangerous, all semblance of tenderness gone, and for a moment, Ziva truly feared for her life.

Just as quickly, he let her go and kissed her on her forehead. "Go, get dressed. Breakfast is waiting." At that, he turned around and headed for her kitchen.

Ziva just watched him with her mouth open. There was something definitely wrong. She quickly went to her closet and picked out some clothes. She picked a loose fitting top that would conceal the knives taped to her back.

She then let herself into her bathroom, locking the door. She turned on the faucet and washed her face. When she was done, she quickly removed the tank cover again and grabbed the burn phone.

She turned on her electric toothbrush as she texted Tony. When she was done, she placed the phone in her bra.

**Ziva's Apartment-Outside**

Tim was taking the last swallow of his coffee when he heard the text alert. "Tony! Someone just texted you."

Tony followed Gibbs' orders to get some sleep; he just did it in the backseat of the car McGee was using for stakeout. He knew his back would curse him in the morning, but he didn't care.

"Huh? Wha…?" Tony opened his eyes groggily.

"Your phone. You just got a text." Tim said.

At that, Tony sat upright. "It's from Ziva!" He said. He couldn't believe saying those three words would bring him so much joy.

Regardless of her message, at this moment she was still alive. That was the important thing for now.

Tim became more alert as well. "What does she say?"

Tony was looking at the jumble of letters. "st ok; eli shabbat-n wy out-eli ill? Ilu Z"

"Ok, I think I think I've figured it out. She says she's still ok, her father is still celebrating Shabbat, she can figure no way to get out of there, and she thinks that maybe her father is ill.

She said something like that in her first text to me: Eli not Eli." Tony didn't bother telling McGee the last message.

"Eli not Eli, and now thinking he is ill? Does that mean she thinks there is something medically wrong with him? Tony, if he _is_ dying, it might make sense that he is trying to atone for his past deeds." Tim suggested.

"And taking his daughter with him to his place by God's side? No thank you. I think she means he is acting like he has a screw loose." Tony countered.

"She thinks her father is crazy." Tim said in disbelief.

"Or at least that he is acting crazy, which is pretty obvious to us and we don't even know what is going on inside that apartment. Hey! Maybe we can get into the apartment next to hers and get some sort of micro camera or at least a microphone into her place so we can at least get some idea of what is happening." Tony looked at Tim.

"We'd need to get a court order, and the equipment, Tony. That could take a while, especially since it is Saturday." Tim said.

"Then get going on it, McGee. We don't have time to waste here." Tony pulled out his phone to call Gibbs.

**Ziva's Apartment- Inside**

Eli was pacing, waiting for Ziva to come out of the bathroom. He dragged her to the dining room and sat her hard in the chair. Then he assumed a calm demeanor and prepared for the second meal of Shabbat.

Ziva sat, not daring to move. She wasn't sure she could stab her father, or that she could even reach him before he anticipated and intercepted her move.

For now, she must bide her time. After breakfast, her father sent her to her room while he spoke on the phone.

She could barely make out what he was saying, except that he was speaking to someone in Hebrew; so it could have been Liat, this Kazmi person or even Shmeil.

**Georgetown**

Liat Tuvia frowned as she listened to the ramblings of her Director on the phone. None of this was going to plan. But she would never question her Director's actions.

Unlike his daughter, she was loyal to Eli David. She even believed she had taken Ziva's place as his daughter. Until now.

His insistence that he come to the United States to spend Shabbat with Ziva was insane. It made no sense at all for him to feel this emotional need to bond with her.

Why now, of all times? Then he added Arash Kazmi to the equation and the dynamics changed. It was now no longer just about Shabbat, it was about everything: Ziva, Mossad, NCIS, Israel and the United States.

She knew Ziva was close to her partner Anthony DiNozzo and did not see the problem with that. After all, Mossad Officers often have sex with their team partner.

It builds trust and lets you truly know your partner's weaknesses, which could come in handy in a life or death situation. Liat didn't know it, but Ziva had actually told Tony this.

Eli knew from Shmeil Pinkhas that he believed that not only were they intimate, but that it was not work related, that they were in an actual romantic relationship.

Eli David at first was furious about this. He was angry that Ziva would fall in love with a man that not only embarrassed her father and killed a fellow Mossad Officer, but he was not Jewish, which to him was the strongest objection.

But Shmeil had talked to him, and convinced him that Ziva was happier than he had ever seen her as an adult; as happy as she had been as a child.

He had convinced Eli that the relationship was in Ziva's best interest and he needed to accept that. So Eli David had decided to go to D.C. to celebrate Shabbat with his daughter, to show her that he loved her and accepted her new life.

Then something changed. She wasn't sure what it was, but the plan for including Kazmi worried her. There was something she didn't know, and she was not used to being outside the loop.

Her musings were interrupted when her cell phone rang. _"Shalom?"_

Eli David sounded agitated. _"Liat, where are you?"_

"_I am just around the corner of Ziva's apartment. Her boyfriend and the other one are in a car in front of her building, watching, and waiting."_

Eli ran his hands through his hair. _"Her boyfriend. Shmeil said I should be happy but how can I be happy when he has taken my only child?"_

This cut Liat to the bone. _"You still have family in Israel, Director. You have Malachi…and me." _ Her voice was small.

"_It is not the same, you are not my daughter. Ziva is my last surviving child."_ Eli was pacing, keeping his eye on her bedroom door.

Liat did not answer. _"I may need to move up the time schedule. Ziva is not…cooperating. When I call you next, you are to pull immediately in front of the building._

_Ziva and I will join you then and we can go to the safe house."_

Liat frowned. _"What about the NCIS Agents waiting in front?"_

Eli David smiled. _"It will happen so fast, they will be caught with their pants down."_

**Ziva's Apartment- Inside**

Ziva quickly took out the phone and smiled at the text from Tony. "ILU- b cfl-outside"

She knew Tony would not just meekly go home. If she knew him, he had probably been there all night. In which case, he must be exhausted.

"sleep" She texted.

"Did-MG on." Ziva smiled again, knowing McGee was not only looking after her, but Tony as well.

"wnt 2 c nside; nx dr wll." Ziva looked at that perplexed, and then realized what Tony was saying, that they were looking at getting a camera in to see what was happening.

She shook her head.

"no- 2 dngr- mb more hall" She sent back.

She quickly put the phone away when she heard her father's footsteps come closer.

Eli opened her bedroom door. "Come Ziva, we must talk."

Ziva got up hesitantly, and followed her father into her living room.

"Sit, Ziva." He ordered.

"I'd rather stand." She said, obstinately.

He looked at her, the anger almost oozing out of his eyes. He turned around and went into her bedroom. She craned her neck to see what he was doing and heard rummaging around.

She figured he was looking for weapons, but was not concerned. She was not prepared, however, for his real purpose.

"What are these clothes doing here? Do you mean to tell me he is living here?" Eli was holding a man's shirt, Tony's OSU T-shirt and some running pants that clearly were not Ziva's.

"No, Tony does not live here. But he has been here, we have come here out of the pouring rain, or after a gruesome case, and it makes sense for him to have clean clothes to change into.

And I do not appreciate you going through my clothes and invading my privacy!" Ziva snapped back.

"That is what his home is for. He has no business being in your bedroom!" Eli David was now standing directly in front of Ziva, tall and threatening.

Ziva refused to stand down. "Papa! I am a grown woman. You put Michael in my bedroom, yet you say I cannot choose what man I want?

You took an Arab woman to bed for the sole purpose of creating a child, a child that you would turn into an assassin and a monster. How dare you judge me and my life?"

After Ziva spoke of Ari, Eli raised his hand and struck Ziva so hard across the face it sent her sprawling, falling against her coffee table.

The impact was hard, and she winced in pain. She held her hand against her face and looked in shock at her father. His face was reddened with anger.

"You are my child, and you will do as I say, and you will not speak back to me. Is this what you have learned by living in America? To be disrespectful?"

"What about respecting my wishes and decisions? You left me to die. My friends, _my family_ saved me. You chose not to.

You chose to let your only living child die alone in the desert." Ziva cried back at him, letting loose the pain and hurt she had suffered.

Eli was unmoved. "You do not deserve the honor of sharing Shabbat with me."

At that, Eli kicked Ziva viciously in the stomach. She retched and vomited the contents of her stomach. She tried to crawl toward the bathroom, to take refuge, but he yanked her up by the hair and threw her against the wall.

Ziva lay motionless. Eli David looked at his daughter breathing hard. Suddenly, he was down at her side. "My little Ziva, what have you done to yourself?"

_**Eli is acting like "Sméagol/Gollum" for you "Lord of the Ring" fans.  
Gollum just appeared in full force. Thanks again for the reviews and support.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"_**What about respecting my wishes and decisions? You left me to die. My friends, my family saved me. You chose not to. **_

_**You chose to let your only living child die alone in the desert." Ziva cried back at him, letting loose the pain and hurt she had suffered.**_

_**Eli was unmoved. "You do not deserve the honor of sharing Shabbat with me."**_

_**At that, Eli kicked Ziva viciously in the stomach. She retched and vomited the contents of her stomach. She tried to crawl toward the bathroom, to take refuge, but he yanked her up by the hair and threw her against the wall.**_

_**Ziva lay motionless. Eli David looked at his daughter breathing hard. Suddenly, he was down at her side. "My little Ziva, what have you done to yourself?" **_

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, OR THOSE WHO WANT HAPPY ENDINGS. GRAPHIC!

**Deceit**

Chapter Eleven: "Actions Taken (and not Taken)"

"_Why are you fighting your heritage and destiny?"_ He stroked Ziva's hair, gently touching the bruise that was already swelling her eye shut.

Ziva came around, and recoiled at her father's touch. "Come." He said soothingly. "Let me get a cold cloth for your face. You should not fight me, Ziva."

He half-dragged her to her bathroom. As she slid on the floor, she could feel the sticky wetness running down her inner thighs. She groaned.

"_Perfect timing for my period."_ She thought groggily.

"Ziva, what is this blood?" The voice of Eli David was as cold as death.

"It is my normal cycle, Eli. Please allow me some privacy while I cleanse myself." Ziva's voice was thick, fraught with pain.

Surprisingly, he allowed her to go into the bathroom by herself. She shut the door and locked it. She struggled out of her jeans, the pain in her stomach intense.

She was shocked when she saw the amount of blood, bright red, and clots. She was confused and frightened. This was not like any period she had ever had.

She thought back to her last one and dully realized she couldn't remember. "Oh, God." Ziva moaned. "Oh, no, please…"

She felt cramping and the sudden urge to push. She bit her lip hard to keep from yelling out in pain.

Eli quickly got back on the phone once Ziva was in the bathroom. _"Liat, you must come to Ziva's. Things are moving too quickly. We must make our next move. Alert Kazmi. Shalom."_

Ziva felt dizzy and short of breath. She could not believe this was happening. She pulled towels down from the racks to stem the flow of blood. Wincing, she removed the knives from behind her back.

She pulled out the text phone, typing furiously. Before she could hit "send" her father kicked in the door.

"_You whore!"_ Eli David screamed as his daughter lay on the floor, shakily holding out two knives. He grabbed at her and yanked her up.

As Eli carried Ziva through her door into the hallway, she pressed "send" on the phone and dropped it. She held onto her door, trying to delay her father, her hand moving over the wood.

**Ziva's Apartment-Outside**

Gibbs had showed up again, with Dorneget in tow. They got the court order, but Tony told them about Ziva's text, warning them that there could be others in the hall.

"Does she know for sure?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged. "She expects it."

Just then, Tony got another text. One word: "pizza".

"Boss, Ziva just gave the duress word." Tony shouted. The four Agents got out of the two cars and ran to the entrance of Ziva's building. Gibbs instructed Dorneget as they were running.

"Dorneget, call for backup and watch for any activity. If you see Director David or any Mossad, do not engage. Call us. Tony, McGee, up the stairs!"

Dorneget nodded and stood near the entrance, but not out in the open. He had no intention of being a sitting duck.

**Inside**

Eli held Ziva in his arms, shaking her. _"Wake up, Ziva. You cannot do this, not now when I am here for you."_ The elevator finally reached the first floor.

Liat watched the NCIS Agents bolt from their cars and rush inside. Putting the car into gear, she sped to the front entrance curb.

Ned Dorneget no sooner saw the black SUV when the front doors to the apartment building burst open. Dornie was shocked to see Eli David running down the steps with Ziva in his arms.

He knew Gibbs told him not to engage, but the Director of Mossad didn't look like he was able to pull a gun.

"Federal Agent! Stop now or I will shoot!" Dorneget shouted.

Eli David turned to look at Agent Dorneget. He then turned to Liat and nodded.

Liat looked shocked, at the Director holding his bleeding unconscious daughter, then at the young, nervous NCIS Agent, training his weapon on the Director of Mossad. She felt bad, but she knew where her loyalty lay. But what Eli David didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

In his zeal to protect Ziva, Dorneget had forgotten there was a who was probably Mossad and had a gun. He fell hard when the bullet hit him in the left shoulder, discharging his own gun and hitting the Director in the leg.

He lay writhing on the ground, watching in agony as the SUV sped away, thinking he was going to lose his job for disobeying a direct order.

**Inside**

Gibbs, Tony and Tim had reached the fourth floor when they heard the gunshots. They stopped and looked at each other, each of them looking down, then looking up toward the sixth floor where Ziva's apartment was.

"Downstairs, now!" Gibbs barked.

Tony protested. "Boss, Ziva is…"

"Ziva is probably already out of here, why do you think there were gunshots, DiNozzo? We need to check on Dorneget." They ran back down the stairs, Tony's anger rising, and McGee's worry increasing.

They got outside and found Ned. "Dorneget! Can you hear me?" Gibbs yelled into his face.

Tim was on his phone to get an ambulance. Tony turned around. "Where's Ziva!" He screamed.

Dornie opened his eyes wide. "Black SUV, Lincoln Navigator, Virginia License Plate number XFL 1013; Driver Liat Tuvia, she was the one who shot me. She could have blown my head off, but didn't for some reason."

Ned stopped to get his breath. The pain was unbearable. As soon as he described the car and gave the plate, Tony and McGee ran to one of the cars and took off, Tim on the phone calling in the BOLO on the car.

Gibbs stayed with Dorneget, applying pressure to the wound. "Hang on, Dorneget, you're doing great."

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs. I know you told me not to engage, but when I saw Director David coming down those steps with Ziva, and all of the blood and…"

"Wait, what are you saying? Is Ziva hurt?" Gibbs anger made him press harder on Dorneget's shoulder, which caused him to cry out in pain.

"Sorry." Gibbs mumbled.

Ned looked at Gibbs. "She's in bad shape. I couldn't tell where she was bleeding from, but I could tell it was a lot. She was unconscious. When I saw that, I identified myself, and told him to stop or I would shoot him."

Gibbs eyebrows almost hit his hairline when he heard that.

"Director David looked at me, then looked at Officer Tuvia and nodded. I swear Agent Gibbs; she looked shocked at what was going on and hesitated. I don't think she is totally on board with whatever Director David is doing. She could have put a single tap to my forehead. Instead she shot me in the shoulder, and I shot the Director in the leg."

Gibbs smiled at that, and then heard the sirens of the EMT's in the distance.

"Please don't fire me, Agent Gibbs. I promise I won't do it again."

Gibbs looked at Dorneget in surprise. "You promise you won't do what again? Shoot the Director of Mossad?"

Ned looked around, like there were important people who could hear. "I disobeyed a direct order." He whispered.

"You did well, Dorneget. You got shot, and yet still got the make, model and license tag, the name of the driver, and its occupants.

Dorneget smiled. Any complement from Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was worth getting shot for.

Gibbs stood up as the EMT's took over. He quickly pulled out his phone.

"Director, Eli just fled the apartment with Ziva. Agent Dorneget witnessed the escape and shot the Director in the leg." Gibbs listened quietly for a few moments.

"Yeah, well he got shot in the shoulder first, by Liat Tuvia. She was driving the SUV. We've got the BOLO out."

Vance chewed angrily on his toothpick. "I'll inform the FBI, Homeland Security and SecNav. This is now kidnapping of a Federal Agent and assault on a Federal Agent."

Gibbs paused. "I don't think Eli David really cares about that. Leon, Agent Dorneget said Ziva was in bad shape; that she was losing a lot of blood and unconscious. He also thinks that Tuvia may not be happy with what is going on."

"Shit. I'll have the FBI alert all hospitals and clinics in the Tri-State area, and have the passport photos and David's ID photo faxed. How is Dorneget? And why does he think Tuvia is unhappy?" Vance was furiously writing.

"Not a doctor, but in my non-professional experience, I would say he'll be fine. He did a hell of a job, Leon. Got the make, model and license plate of the car, and identified Liat as his shooter."

Gibbs took a breath. "He said she looked shocked at Ziva's condition and hesitated when Eli gave her the order to shoot Dorneget. She could have easily killed him, but she didn't."

"So write up a commendation for him." Vance said. "What's the rest of your team doing?"

"DiNozzo and McGee took off after the SUV, hopefully they will get a sighting or GPS fix. The EMT's and other Agents are here. I am going up to Ziva's apartment to process the scene."

"Understood. Let me know what you find." Vance hung up.

Gibbs closed his phone and headed back into the building. He saw for the first time the "Out of Order" sign on the elevator. He pressed the button and the doors opened.

He stopped at every floor, seeing the same sign. Eli David was reserving the elevator for his own use, for his quick escape. Why didn't he have Tony or McGee stand by the elevator, just in case?

And why did he leave Dorneget by himself? "_Always with a partner, Crime Scene Procedure 101"_. But he thought there could be an ugly confrontation and needed his best Agents with him.

He felt like he left Dorneget as the Sacrificial Lamb.

He kicked his own ass and continued up to the sixth floor. He got out of the elevator and walked to Ziva's apartment. The door was open, and he could see there was blood on it.

Gibbs put on gloves and slowly entered. He almost stepped on the cellphone, dropped from Ziva's hand as soon as she hit "send". He looked at the screen and the single word: "pizza" and cursed himself for not getting to Ziva sooner. He got inside as far as the living room and saw the over turned table lamp, the broken glassware...

He stared at the blood that formed a line in the hardwood as it led to the bathroom.

Gibbs slowly walked down the hall to the bathroom and stopped. Taking a deep breath, he looked inside. The towels and the blood told him enough, but he bent down to take a good look.

He felt sick to his stomach. He pulled out his phone. "Duck? I need you to come to Ziva's apartment and get some evidence for us. No, Ziva is not here. Eli has her. I don't know, Duck. Get here as quickly as you can, ok?"

He straightened up and stepped back out into the hall. He took a quick look into Ziva's bedroom. Everything looked in order, except some clothes pulled from hangers.

He walked back out into the living room to see Tony's OSU T-shirt and his other clothes on the floor. He took a wild guess that Eli found the clothes here and wasn't too happy about it.

Gibbs sat on Ziva's sofa and rubbed his face. He didn't know how long he sat there when, Ducky showed up.

"Oh, Jethro…"

"Duck, this way." Gibbs took Ducky's arm and led him to the bathroom. Ducky looked into the bathroom and held his breath.

"Is Ziva alright?" He asked Gibbs, whispering.

"Dorneget saw her father carry her from the building into a waiting SUV. Took all of five seconds before they were gone."

"What was her condition?" Ducky asked worriedly. Gibbs looked briefly into the bathroom.

"She was bleeding heavily and was unconscious." Gibbs answered grimly.

Ducky surveyed the scene. "If this is all her blood, she needs serious medical attention, Jethro."

"I know, Duck. You know what I want you to check for. Can you do it without bringing it to anyone's attention?"

Ducky looked at Gibbs sadly, but nodded. "I will be most discreet. Let me bag up all of this and take it back with me to autopsy."

"Ok, Duck. Thanks." Gibbs knew what it was, but wanted medical verification. Back in the living room, he looked up at Ziva's door and saw what she had done.

Written in her own blood on the door were "T" "O" and a part of an "N".

Gibbs looked away, trying to keep the tears at bay. Ziva had to have figured out what was going on. He shook his head, getting back into the game.

**Potomac, Maryland**

Liat pulled into a mall parking lot when they got off of the GW Parkway and went down River Road. She parked far away from the other cars, in a remote spot that was shaded and covered by trees.

She turned to the back seat_. "What has happened?"_ She yelled. _"What have you done?"_ This time her tone was that of a hurt child, who just found out that Santa Claus didn't exist.

Eli David was holding Ziva, stroking her hair, talking to her in Hebrew. He looked at Liat but did not answer her.

"_Director, we must get Ziva to a hospital. She will die if you just hold her in the back seat of this car. And you need medical attention as well." _She was breathing hard.

Eli looked surprised, realizing for the first time he had been shot. _"We cannot risk detection."_ He said flatly.

"_Then you have already lost."_ She spat at him. _"You came here for your daughter; now you will only take her home in a body bag!"_

Eli flinched at that. He looked at Liat. _"We cannot be seen. I cannot be seen."_

Liat nodded. _"I will handle everything."_

_**Sorry guys, I know this is upsetting to some of you, but I am trying to be as real as the show will be while trying to guess what the spoilers are really about. They will not do the pregnancy/miscarriage thing, and Ziva will not be pregnant in this episode, and I doubt Eli will viciously attack her. Fiction can be ugly. And I hope none of you are of the age that you still believe in Santa and I just broke your heart. If you are that young, you shouldn't be reading, or writing, this kind of fiction, just my own opinion. Italics between Eli and Tuvia are Hebrew.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"_**Director, we must get Ziva to a hospital. She will die if you just hold her in the back seat of this car. And you need medical attention as well." She was breathing hard.**_

_**Eli looked surprised, realizing for the first time he had been shot. "We cannot risk detection." He said flatly.**_

"_**Then you have already lost." She spat at him. "You came here for your daughter; now you will only take her home in a body bag!"**_

_**Eli flinched at that. He looked at Liat. "We cannot be seen. I cannot be seen."**_

_**Liat nodded. "I will handle everything."**_

Deceit

Chapter Twelve: "Good (and not so good) Deeds"

Tony was driving while Tim was working his laptop, connected to Abby's lab. They had their BOLO's out for the SUV.

They were driving blind, as they had no idea which direction they took off in. Tony glanced at Tim every once in a while, trying to see what he was doing. "Anything yet, McGee?"

"Uh, yeah, Tony." McGee silently looked at his screen.

"Well? Did someone spot the SUV? Have they been found?"

Tim looked quickly at Tony, and Tony didn't like his expression. He pulled the car over to the curb and turned off the ignition.

"What is it, Tim?" The pain in Tony's voice was almost too much for Tim, but he took a deep breath and continued typing.

"Some new BOLO's have been listed to all Tri-State Hospitals and Clinics; and photos sent of the Director, Tuvia, Kazmi…and Ziva." Tim said quietly.

Tony looked ready to get sick. "Ziva? That means she's hurt bad enough to see a doctor. I swear to God, if that Probie Dorneget shot Ziva, I will…"

"Tony! Ned Dorneget did not shoot Ziva, so get that out of your head right now. He's a good Agent." Tim had his hand on Tony's shoulder.

Just then, Tony's cell rang. "It's Gibbs." Tony told McGee.

"Boss, what have you got?"

"I have a kidnapped Special Agent, three Mossad on the loose, and another NCIS Special Agent on his way to the hospital." Gibbs growled.

Tony's mouth worked silently. "Tell me what I don't know. Why are there BOLO's out for area hospitals and clinics?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Dorneget got a shot off and hit Director David in the leg. They may seek treatment."

Tony listened quietly. "Is that it?"

"Tony, where are you right now?" Gibbs temporized.

"Sitting in a car with McGee, parked at the curb while we figure out which direction to go next. Do I need to be sitting? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

Gibbs sighed. "I processed Ziva's apartment. There had been a struggle. There's a lot of blood, Tony. Dorneget told me that Eli carried Ziva out of the building, and that she was bleeding heavily and was unconscious."

"DiNozzo?"

Tony just sat there, unable to process what he had just been told. McGee had been watching him as he was talking to Gibbs, and it looked like he was sinking lower and lower into the seat the longer he listened.

McGee took the phone from Tony's hand, which was far easier than he thought it would be.

"Uh, Boss? Tony is not really responding right now, so maybe you should talk to me."

Gibbs repeated what he had just said to Tony, and McGee felt bile rising in his throat. "McGee, Ziva is in serious trouble. She needs immediate medical care and you don't need to share that with Tony."

"W-why?" McGee asked confused.

"Because McGee; I told you not too. You work with them all day, figure it out! Vance has the FBI, Homeland Security and SecNav on board. We'll find them. I just hope it's not too late." Gibbs hung up.

McGee thought about what Gibbs said and looked at Tony. "Tony, look. Ziva will be fine, we'll find them."

"Yeah? She'll be fine? WHAT ABOUT THE BABY? HUH?" Tony got out of the car and slammed the car door shut.

Tim looked at Tony with his mouth open. Did Tony just say that Ziva was pregnant? He _did_ work with them all day and he never saw _this_ coming. He cautiously got out of the car.

He walked over to Tony, who was pacing on the sidewalk, his hands on his hips. He stood there quietly, waiting for Tony to work off his stress and anger. He waited ten minutes.

Finally, Tony sat on a bench that was nearby and put his face in his hands. Tim walked over quietly and sat down next to him, not saying anything.

Finally, Tony spoke. "You're a good friend, Tim. You know that?"

"Yep." Tim answered.

Tony chuckled. He looked at him and started to open his mouth, but Tim interrupted him.

"I don't need to know, Tony."

Tony looked at McGee, looking into his eyes. What he saw were eyes that were pained, but nonjudgmental. McGee's cell rang.

"McGee." He answered. He listened quietly, darting a look at Tony.

"Ok, Boss. We'll meet you there."

"What? Did they find them?" Tony was standing now.

"No, Tony. Gibbs wants us to meet him back at NCIS."

"What? Why?" Tony started pacing again.

"He didn't say, just said he wanted us back there. Here, give me the keys. I'll drive."

Tony started to protest, but knew McGee was right. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to be driving. He threw Tim the keys, deftly catching them.

They switched seats and headed back to NCIS.

**Montgomery County, MD**

Liat had parked the SUV on a dark side street. She turned to her Director_. "Do you understand the plan?"_

Eli David looked at his underling with tears in his eyes. He nodded silently. He kissed Ziva on both cheeks, and stroked her hair.

"_I am so sorry, my Ziva. You should have told me I was going to be a grandfather, I never would have been so angry with you. I know this is hard for you to hear, but this is your fault._

_I hope you will remember that, and remember who your real family is. This did not need to happen. But I forgive you." _ He kissed her one last time.

He then laid Ziva on the back seat and painfully climbed into the cargo area of the SUV. Liat pulled the cargo cover to close off the area, and hide Eli.

She had listened to Director David talk to his daughter and she was shaking. He was making no sense what so ever. She was surprised he had listened to her about taking Ziva to the hospital.

Once the Director was concealed in the back, Liat drove up to the ED entrance of Holy Cross Hospital. She got out of the car and ran in, frantic.

"Help! Please, somebody help me! She's bleeding!"

Several medical personnel ran out to the SUV. Liat guided them to the back seat. "I just found her, lying in the road. Thank goodness you were nearby. I hope she's ok."

Liat did her part well, acting the scared Good Samaritan. A stretcher was quickly brought out, and several people took hold of Ziva and got her out of the back seat and onto the stretcher.

Liat ran with them into the ED. "I'm going to go park my car and be right back." She said. One of the doctors turned to look at her. "Great, we'll need you to give a report to the police."

"Of'course." Liat said. She ran back to the SUV, got in the driver's seat and started the car. She put the car in drive and drove slowly away from the ED entrance.

Once she was a safe distance away, she took off. As much as she despised Ziva, she did not wish her dead. She knew Ziva's current state was her father's fault and she hated him for telling her that she was "forgiven".

For the first time in her life, she felt revulsion and wavering loyalty to this man, her father-figure and Champion.

She pulled to a stop when they were far enough away, and opened the back gate so Director David could get out and get back into the car.

"_Thank you, Liat. You handled that brilliantly."_ He said; his voice full of praise.

Before, those words would have swelled her heart with joy. But now all she felt was ill.

"_I have talked to Kazmi. The next phase is already in place. Now, Liat, you will please drive me to the safe house, I have had a tiring day and am in need of medical attention."_ He dismissed her with a wave of the hand, as if she were the hired help.

Tightening her lips, she complied with her Director's wishes.

**Holy Cross Hospital**

"What have we got?" The ED Doctor yelled when he saw the stretcher flying into the treatment area.

"Female, age late twenties/early thirties. Found on the side of the road, unconscious and bleeding. A woman driving by found her and brought her in. She should be back in the waiting room by now." The Nurses and Residents were removing Ziva's clothing and hooking her up to monitors as this was being said.

"Holy Shit! This looks like a miscarriage. Get OB down here. She has clearly been beaten. Start an IV of Ringers Lactate and give her two units of O Negative packed cells until we can verify her blood type!" The Doctor checked her abdomen and saw the bruising that had probably been caused by a swift and hard kick.

"Any I.D.?" The Attending ED Doctor asked.

The Nurse shook her head. "No purse, no wallet. Nothing on her except the Star of David Necklace and her watch."

The Doctor gave that consideration. "Well, then this wasn't probably a random robbery. Why take her purse and leave expensive jewelry? She probably knew her attacker, maybe the father of her child." He looked at the monitor.

"BP is low, 60/40. Open the IV wide; put her in Trendelenburg." The ED Doc continued to bark orders. The Nurses lowered the head of her bed.

The OB Resident arrived and quickly examined Ziva. "This is definitely a miscarriage. I can do a quick exam here, but she will most likely need to go to OR."

The Attending nodded, and the OB Resident began a more thorough examination. He looked up. "The bleeding has slowed down, but she is definitely going to need a D & C. If that doesn't work, we may need to do a Hysterectomy."

The Nurses look pissed. "Whoever did this better not get within ten feet of me!"

While all of this was going on, the other Resident was checking Ziva's pupil reaction and reflexes. "I don't see any serious head trauma here, except she got hit hard. Possible Zygomatic fracture." He was gently probing around Ziva's cheek and eye.

One of the Nurses spoke up. "Did they say she was found on the road?"

The Resident who had spoken to Liat looked up. "Yeah, the woman who brought her in said she found her as she was driving. Why?"

The Nurse frowned. "It's probably nothing. I just would expect to see her clothes, I don't know, dirtier, with gravel or some kind of road debris on them."

The Attending looked at the Resident. "Go out into the waiting room and bring her back here. I want to hear her story."

The Resident ran out to the waiting room and looked around, but didn't see the dark haired woman. He went up to the Reception Desk.

"Susie, did that woman who brought the unconscious woman found in the road in ever come back?"

Susie thought about it, and then looked surprised. "I don't remember her coming back." She said.

The Resident looked pissed. "Thanks." He went back to the treatment area and saw the patient was already being taken to the O.R. He pulled the Attending aside. "She never came back." He said.

"Joe?" The Head Nurse looked at the Attending. "I think I have an I.D. on our patient." She handed him the FBI alert and photos that had shown up in the fax machine.

Dr. Joseph Johnson took the paper work and looked at it, the Resident reading with him. "Mossad? Federal Agents?" He looked at the picture. "This is her. Carol, alert the FBI that we have their missing…" He looked down at the BOLO again. "NCIS Special Agent, Ziva David."

The Resident pulled another photo out. "This is the woman who brought her in. Oh, my God, she's Mossad. What's Mossad doing here? Aren't they Israeli?"

The Attending showed him another photo. "Did you see this guy at all? Look at the name. It's the same as our patient's. I'll bet he's her father."

The Resident took the photo and studied it. _Eli David_. "No, when we got Ms. David from the SUV, there was no one else in the car."

**NCIS**

Tony and McGee arrived in the bullpen to see Gibbs standing there, waiting for them.

Tony's stress levels were rising as he approached his boss. He had that expression on this face, the one the said "I am about to give you some bad news".

"Tim." Gibbs said quietly. "Stay here. Tony, come with me."

Tim looked at Tony, then back at Gibbs. Tony's jaw muscles were working, the way they always do when he is upset or unwilling to listen to something.

"Boss?" Tony tried to circumvent whatever Gibbs had in mind.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not here, Tony. Come with me." He reached his arm out toward his Senior Field Agent.

Tony walked with leaden legs toward Gibbs and followed him to the Conference Room. He almost lost it when he saw Ducky sitting in the room, waiting.

Tony turned pleading eyes to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked down, and then looked at Ducky. "Sit down, Tony. We need to talk to you."

Tony held his face in a mask and pulled out a chair. "Ziva's dead, isn't she." He said, no emotion in his voice.

_**Well, at least Ziva has been let go, is being treated and has been identified, even though the team doesn't know it yet. More drama to come. Thanks as always for the reviews and support. Hope the detailed medical stuff didn't bother anyone. BTW, I don't mind bad reviews, but if you write a review that sounds like you hate the story, then quit reading. If you are trying to be funny, then add a "haha" or something so I will know. Constructive criticism is welcome. Mean statements are not.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Gibbs shook his head. "Not here, Tony. Come with me." He reached his arm out toward his Senior Field Agent.**_

_**Tony walked with leaden legs toward Gibbs and followed him to the Conference Room. He almost lost it when he saw Ducky sitting in the room, waiting.**_

_**Tony turned pleading eyes to Gibbs.**_

_**Gibbs looked down, and then looked at Ducky. "Sit down, Tony. We need to talk to you."**_

_**Tony held his face in a mask and pulled out a chair. "Ziva's dead, isn't she." He said, no emotion in his voice.**_

Deceit

Chapter Thirteen: "More Bad, but Some Better (but not Good) News"

Ducky looked up quickly at Gibbs, who nodded.

"I don't know Tony, we haven't found Ziva yet. But I know you know that she has been injured."

Ducky took a deep breath. "Tony, I don't know what Gibbs has told you…"

"Not much." Tony interrupted.

"I tried, Tony but as McGee said, you weren't responding at the moment." Gibbs said gently.

Tony looked at his boss. "So McGee knows more than I do?"

"Yes, but not this." Gibbs answered.

Tony looked at Gibbs, and then turned back to Ducky. "Ducky, I may not have been responding at the time, but I am now. You wouldn't be here unless you were acting in the capacity of psychological counselor or medical examiner. Which job are you doing right now?"

Ducky came over to Tony and sat down. "Both, I'm afraid. Gibbs processed Ziva's apartment and called me in."

Tony looked startled and glanced at Gibbs. "Tony, there was evidence of a struggle, and…and there was a lot of blood and…in the bathroom. I already told you that Dorneget told me Eli carried Ziva to the SUV, that she was bleeding heavily and unconscious."

Tony brought a hand to his mouth, trying to process what they were trying to tell him. "Why did you call Ducky if Ziva or Eli wasn't there, Boss?"

Ducky sighed and looked at Gibbs. "Tony, Jethro called me in to gather evidence and identify it."

Tony looked from Ducky to Gibbs. Blood, evidence, identify…

It suddenly hit Tony what they were trying to tell him and he broke down. "No, you're wrong. How can I find out in one day I'm going to be a father and then find out the next day I'm not?"

"I'm so sorry, Anthony. I have examined the tissue. Ziva has definitely miscarried, and I have no doubt she only figured out what it was while it was happening."

At that, Tony snapped his head up. He found his voice. "Did it hurt? I mean, was she in a lot of pain?" Tony's voice was almost a whisper, his concern for Ziva all over his face.

Ducky looked uncomfortable. "Well, Tony, without examining Ziva, I can't really make a comment as to her level of pain…"

"I'm asking you if having a miscarriage hurts! You're a doctor. Don't you know that?" Tony yelled.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

Tony backed down. "Sorry, Ducky." He murmured.

"It's quite alright, my dear boy. You have every right to be angry and worried."

"Yes."

Tony and Ducky looked at Gibbs. Tony looked confused. "Yes what?"

"Yes, having a miscarriage is painful." Gibbs said simply.

**Vance's House- Virginia**

After talking to Gibbs, Vance immediately called the Directors of the FBI, CIA and Homeland Security and Secretary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis, and filled them in on the latest information.

He tried several times to call Eli David, but to no avail. Jackie finally coaxed him to eat a late lunch/early supper. The kids were spending the day and night with the neighbors.

It wasn't often that Leon Vance got to spend a Saturday night alone with his wife and he had wanted to cherish this. But it looked like it probably was not to be.

He was a phone call away from jumping into his car and driving to a crime scene or hostage situation. He decided he would give Eli David one more chance to come clean.

"Babe, I'll be in my study. One more call to make then I am all yours." He kissed his wife.

"Ha! Where have I heard that line before?" Jackie smiled, kissing her husband back. "I'll just be in the kitchen, making love to these dirty dishes." She swatted him on the ass with her dish towel.

Vance smiled as he headed to his study. He sat at his desk, and sighed as he punched in the familiar numbers.

Vance was surprised: He answered it on the third ring. "Leon! Shalom my friend! What a pleasant surprise. On what occasion do I merit a call from you?"

Vance couldn't believe Eli's audacity. "How about explaining why you are back in my town without giving me the courtesy of a heads up? Or perhaps you never left? What are you doing Eli? One of my Agents was shot by Liat Tuvia and if what he says is true, your daughter is in serious need of medical attention. I want to speak to Agent David."

This time the friendliness was gone from Eli David's voice. "I am afraid that will not be possible. Ziva is no longer your Agent. She has decided to return to her home and her family. And she is in perfect health. Your injured Agent accidently shot himself, and in his delirium imagined he saw Ziva as being injured."

Vance kept his temper in check. "That's bullshit, Eli and you know it. I _know_ as fact that you were flown to Canada via private jet arranged by Shmeil Pinkhas, and with you on that plane were Liat Tuvia and Arash Kazmi. I _know_ as fact you were flying under the aliases of Miriam Pinkhas, Michael Pinkhas and David Pinkhas. Nice touch by the way: _Michael _Pinkhas."

Vance took a breath. "I _know_ as fact that you left NCIS without Israeli Embassy escort. I _know_ as fact that ZNN showed footage of you showing you leaving the British Embassy in Tel Aviv on Friday morning, footage that was verified by Liat Tuvia and Arash Kazmi, posing as employees of ZNN and the British Embassy."

Vance continued. "I am thinking that perhaps you have some concerns regarding your daughter's relationship with Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, a relationship you think has grown beyond the workplace and therefore unacceptable to you.

Vance paused again. "I would imagine this would make you very angry, for your daughter to fall in love with the same man who made you look like a fool while you tried to interrogate, intimidate and convict him of murdering Michael Rivkin as a planned act, instead of self-defense."

He heard Eli take a breath at that. He meant to hit a nerve with that, hit him low and where it hurt.

"I _know_ as fact that two hours ago, Liat Tuvia drove up to the front of Agent David's apartment building, in a Black Lincoln Navigator, Virginia plates, XFL 1013. I _know_ as fact you entered that vehicle after leaving Agent David's apartment, where you have held her hostage since last evening."

Vance was losing his patience. "I _know_ as fact that she was bleeding heavily and unconscious. Now, would you like to change your comment about Agent David's decision to willingly leave NCIS and her family here, a family who really cares about her; and return to Israel and Mossad?"

Eli David had been listening with coldness in his heart. They knew too much. How could that idiot Agent have had the wits to get the license plate, much less remember it? But he knew he had the upper hand. He may have lost his Ziva, which they didn't know yet, but it would be avenged.

Eli tried to make his voice sound normal. "It was a momentary weakness, but she has seen the light and will be leaving with me on Sunday."

"Like Hell she will, Eli. And from what I hear, you took a round in the leg. Bet _that_ hurts like a son of a bitch. Better get that looked after, I would hate for you to develop a serious infection." Vance was harsh.

"I have every Agency looking for you and your Mossad thugs. We will find you, Eli. We will find Agent David and she will be staying here."

Eli laughed. "Use every resource you have, Leon. It will not change anything. She is coming home."

"You are kidnapping a U.S. citizen and a Federal Agent, and assaulted another Federal Agent. We go way back, Eli. I've put my reputation and job on the line for you many times. But not this time. This is not the Middle East. You are on my turf and I don't take kindly to people messing with my Agents."

"And what of your own family, Leon? You have been so busy talking to me, explaining how much you know and how smart you are. Tell me: Who is watching your family?"

Vance slammed his phone shut and ran out into the kitchen. It was empty.

"Jackie!" Vance frantically searched everyone room of his house and the outside, but could find no trace of his wife. He held back a sob and dialed Gibbs.

Gibbs answered on the first ring. "Director, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Gibbs, I would really like a piece of pizza right now. They've taken Jackie. She's gone."

**NCIS**

Tony and Ducky looked at Gibbs. Gibbs sighed. "When Kelly was four, Shannon and I decided to try again. She got pregnant, but had a miscarriage at nine weeks."

"Oh, Jethro. I am so sorry." Ducky put his hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs shrugged and looked at Tony. "I'm really sorry, Tony. But we are going to find Ziva, and we are going to find her father and throw his ass in jail."

Tony looked at Gibbs through glazed eyes. "You know you can't touch the Great Eli David, and Director Vance won't let you anyway."

Tony was quiet for a few moments. "I want to see the pictures."

Gibbs' grimaced and Ducky sucked in his breath.

"I know you took photos of the scene. I have the right to see them and I want to see them, now!" Tony's voice was low but strong.

"I really don't think you should, Anthony. It will be…difficult." Ducky said softly.

"Difficult? Ziva had to live through it and you don't want me to see because it would be…difficult?" He turned to Gibbs. "Now." He said quietly.

Gibbs sighed and opened up the laptop that was in the conference room. He quickly signed on and opened up the case file. He clicked on "photos" and turned the laptop so Tony could view them.

Tony clicked on each thumb nail photo, enlarging it so he could take in all the details. He saw the blood on the front door, the cellphone, the overturned lamp and broken glass.

The next photo was a trail of blood on Ziva's beautiful hardwood floor, leading down the hallway into the bathroom.

The next photos almost made him pass out, but he held himself together. He cried inside for Ziva, suffering like this while he was sitting in a damn car right outside. He saw two knives on the floor, and wondered briefly if she had been stabbed, but there was no blood on either blade.

He saw the photo showing his clothes, and knew Eli had done this to her because of him. The last photo was the front door, showing Ziva had tried to write Tony's name in her own blood. That did it for him.

He threw his hand over his mouth and got up. Gibbs quickly grabbed a waste paper basket and pulled Tony over. Tony threw up, not just his stomach contents but his feelings, his anger, and his worry. Every fiber in his being felt it was being torn from his body as he continued to retch.

Gibbs gave Tony time. Ducky slipped out to get Tony some water.

"I'm ok." Tony said. He made his way back to his chair.

"No, you're not. But there's nothing wrong with that, Tony. I would be worried if you weren't angry and upset. Hell, I want to put my fist through a wall right now. But that's not to change anything or help Ziva." Gibbs said quietly, his hand on Tony's shoulder. Just then, his cell rang.

Gibbs wanted to ignore it, but knew he shouldn't. "Yeah, Gibbs. Director, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Gibbs, I would really like a piece of pizza right now. They've taken Jackie. She's gone."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "I'll alert Fornell and get a team over there right away, Leon."

"Shit!"

Tony looked up at Gibbs, concerned. Ducky had just come back and handed Tony his water. He looked just as shocked.

"Jackie Vance has been taken." Ducky sunk back in his chair.

"What is his plan? First Ziva, now the Director's wife?" Ducky was incredulous.

Gibbs looked at Tony, remembering their conversation about Eli's possible intentions. "An eye for an eye?" Gibb opened his cell to call Fornell, but Fornell beat him to it.

"Tobias, I was just getting ready to call you…"

"Jethro, Ziva is at Holy Cross Hospital. She was dropped off by Liat Tuvia."

Gibbs was stunned. "What's her condition?" He poked Tony and mouthed "Ziva". Tony and Ducky both stood, watching Gibbs as he listened to Fornell.

"Ok, I'll send Tony and Ducky there right now. Tobias, we have another problem: Jackie Vance has been abducted from her home. McGee and I are heading over to Vance's house, send a team. Yeah, I know."

Gibbs turned to Tony and Ducky. "I guess someone had a crisis of conscience. Ziva was dropped off at Holy Cross Hospital about an hour ago. The ED got the BOLO's and identified her and called the FBI, Fornell just got the call. All he knows is that she is being treated and is in surgery."

"Surgery? Why would she be in surgery?" Tony demanded, half over-joyed, half anxious.

Ducky walked over to Tony. "She would need the surgery to make sure…to stop the bleeding, Tony. It is common after a miscarriage to have this procedure."

Gibbs interrupted. "Tony, are you ok to drive? If you are, then take Ducky with you to Holy Cross. McGee and I will go to Vance's to process the scene."

Tony got up quickly and headed downstairs, Ducky and Gibbs right behind him.

McGee looked up in surprise when he saw Tony fly by him, and Ducky trying to keep up. Gibbs stopped in front of him. "Boss, what's happened?"

"Ziva's been found, Holy Cross Hospital. Tony and Ducky are heading there now. Gear up. You and I are going to the Director's home."

"Boss?" Tim asked as he was grabbing his backpack.

Gibbs looked at McGee. "Mossad just kidnapped the Director's wife."

_**So now the game has changed. Is it really about Tony or about Ziva leaving Mossad and joining NCIS? Or both? Or neither? Thanks for staying with the story even though some have been bothered by the content. Some of my reviewers think I am being too mean to the characters. Regarding Ziva's condition: she is being treated as medically accurate as possible in this story, given that she was pregnant, beaten by her father and God knows what happened to her in Somalia, which is from the show. I couldn't ignore this and make it medically believable. I guess for some of my readers, you would prefer how it is done in the series, where a character receives a major blow to the head and is working in the next scene with a little bandaid on. I try to go for realism. For all we know the "unexpected reveal" for Ziva toward the end of this season is that she finds out she can't have children because of Somalia. I certainly hope not, since most of my fics are Tony and Ziva and babies. For those of you looking for the "silver lining", it will come. Just hang in there, keeping in mind that this story is also about the spoilers that are out there and how I interpret them. You can tell from the preview's tone that something bad is going to go down in this episode. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Tony got up quickly and headed downstairs, Ducky and Gibbs right behind him.**_

_**McGee looked up in surprise when he saw Tony fly by him, and Ducky trying to keep up. Gibbs stopped in front of him. "Boss, what's happened?"  
**_

"_**Ziva's been found, Holy Cross Hospital. Tony and Ducky are heading there now. Gear up. You and I are going to the Director's home."**_

"_**Boss?" Tim asked as he was grabbing his backpack.**_

_**Gibbs looked at McGee. "Mossad just kidnapped the Director's wife."**_

Deceit

Chapter Fourteen: "New (and Old) Wounds"

**Director Vance's Home**

Gibbs and McGee were over at Vance's house within a half hour. They found the two agents assigned to guard his home had been rendered unconscious.

They dusted for finger prints and looked for shoe impressions. "Uh, Director? If I can take a look at your security camera footage, maybe we can see something." Tim was pale and nervous.

He didn't like it when things happened to their team. They were finally on the upswing from the bombing, and now this?

Vance nodded and showed McGee where his security center was. As McGee disappeared, Vance turned to Gibbs.

"OK, tell me what DiNozzo told you."

Gibbs rubbed his face. "While we were working the missing girl case, an old friend of Ziva just happened to have a stopover in DC on the way to Seattle for a conference."

"Shmeil Pinkhas. I already know all about him and his involvement." Vance interrupted. "In fact, I met him in the Men's room."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, well what you _don't_ know is that Ziva introduced him to DiNozzo, and Mr. Pinkhas just coincidentally happened to have met _another _Anthony DiNozzo in a bar in Geneva, which of'course horrified Tony."

Despite his deep concern over his wife, Vance couldn't help but smile at DiNozzo's dilemma. "Pinkhas immediately insisted that Tony join them for the evening, which according to Tony, lasted until about 4 a.m. if his memory serves. There was much alcohol and many words said."

"Including perhaps a certain Agent's feelings toward another Agent?" Vance's mouth was a thin line.

Gibbs looked weary. "DiNozzo says he has no idea what he said to Mr. Pinkhas after a certain point, but he does remember talking about the bombing and he and Ziva being stuck in the elevator together. After that…" Gibbs paused.

"Once Tony told me this, I checked. No Shmeil Pinkhas was on any flight out of DC to the West Coast, and certainly not to Seattle. However, one Shmeil Pinkhas did board an international flight on the morning Ziva dropped him off at the airport."

"Let me guess; Israel?" Vance finished.

"He was sent to gather information for Eli, about Tony and Ziva; maybe about NCIS, from their point of view. David must have had some idea that their relationship was getting closer, and sent Pinkhas to get first-hand knowledge. I don't know. But now, he has now taken away someone _you_ love." Gibbs finished.

"What? Because he thinks his daughter and Agent DiNozzo are in a relationship? That's no excuse for abducting my wife! It's insane, but I can't think of any justifiable reason…"

"Of'course you can, Leon. We've already discussed this. Eli is convinced his daughter is in a relationship with DiNozzo, a relationship he does not approve. Therefore, he has flown all the way here to take her home against her will to separate them. This is bullshit."

Gibbs took a deep breath. "I think using the relationship with Tony was their means to the end."

Vance looked confused. "What end? What is this, Biblical times? You're talking about 'an eye for an eye', aren't you? My wife for Ziva?" Vance was ready to explode.

**Montgomery County, MD- Mossad Safe House**

Eli David slammed his phone shut. He was angry at being played the fool by Leon Vance. But he now had the upper hand. He winced as the doctor probed his leg.

The doctor looked at Eli. _"Eli, the bullet needs to come out. It will be painful, but I will give you a local anesthetic." _Eli nodded and gritted his teeth.

The doctor was one of many that were available to Mossad should the need arise. Unfortunately, they needed the services of one Dr. Levi Rusha.

The doctor injected Lidocaine to numb the area, and then used a scalpel to enlarge the wound. He was able to extract the bullet using forceps. Fortunately, the bullet did not fragment.

He finished by irrigating the wound with a normal saline/antibiotic solution and stitched the wound closed and applied a dressing.

The doctor drew up a syringe_. "I'm going to give you an injection of an antibiotic, and then I will leave you enough pills for ten days. Take one a day. I will also leave you something for the pain if you should need it. Call me if any signs of infection show up. Shalom, Eli."_ The doctor gave the Director of Mossad a slight nod and took his leave.

Eli looked up tiredly as Arash Kazmi came into the room. _"The doctor has left?" _

"_Yes, Arash. He did not see you. Now quit worrying. Where is Liat?"_

"_That one!" _Arash said with derision. _"She is making our 'guest' comfortable."_

Eli laughed. _"Is she? Well, she will not be here long enough to worry about being comfortable."_

Arash eyed his Director. _"You believe they will make the trade?" _Leaving Ziva David at a hospital had altered their original plan.

"_Of'course! Leon Vance would send all of his Agents to Hell if it meant getting his wife back. All is well. We have had a set-back, but it will turn in our favor. You will see."_

**Holy Cross Hospital**

Tony dropped Ducky off at the ED entrance and went to park the car. He then ran inside, where he found Ducky talking to Fornell.

"Where is she?" Tony demanded.

"Slow down there, DiNozzo. She's been in surgery for the last half hour. I have spoken to the ED doctor, but I told him that you and Dr. Mallard would also like to speak to him.

"Well, let's go talk to him." Tony said.

"Anthony, I have already informed the front desk to let him know that we are here. You wouldn't want him to stop in the middle of taking care of a patient to talk to us, would you? When he is available, they will call us back."

He guided Tony to a seat. "They have also informed the OR that the family of Ziva David has arrived. They will send someone down when she is out of surgery."

Tony rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, ok. Fine. I'll try to be patient."

About ten minutes later, Dr. Johnson came through the automatic doors and walked up to the group. He held out his hand. "Hi, Dr. Joe Johnson. I treated Ms. David when she came in our department."

"That's Special Agent David." Tony corrected.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Johnson said.

"Ziva. She's an NCIS Special Agent. Sorry. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Dr. Donald Mallard."

Dr. Johnson shook both men's hands. "Well, as I was saying, I was…_Special Agent David's_ Attending when she was brought in. She was bleeding and unconscious. We determined the cause of the bleeding and called in a specialist."

"You mean you called in someone from OB." Ducky said.

Dr. Johnson looked at them. "I wasn't sure if you were aware of her condition, so I was trying to be discreet. But yes, I called OB in. We gave her IV fluids as well as blood. Her blood pressure was extremely low, but we were able to stabilize her."

He stopped and looked at them. "It was clear that someone had beaten her. She has a large bruise and swelling over her left eye. We don't think there was any head injury, and frankly, stopping her bleeding was our first priority."

Dr. Johnson regarded his visitors. "Once she is out of surgery, she will be further evaluated regarding other injuries. I do know that she was probably kicked in the abdomen, which most likely contributed to the bleeding."

Tony's stomach was in knots, listening to the doctor. "What kind of surgery is she having, and yes, I know she lost the baby."

Dr. Johnson let out his breath at that. "She is having a D & C. It removes any remaining tissue from the uterus and cauterizes the bleeding. It is _usually_ all that is necessary to stop the bleeding after a miscarriage."

Tony looked sharply at the doctor at that. "What do you mean, usually?"

The doctor sighed and wished OB was down here to explain it better. "Look, OB is not my specialty. But the OB said if they couldn't control or stop the bleeding with the D & C, they may have to do a hysterectomy."

"Oh, dear God, no." Ducky murmured.

Tony stared at both doctors. "What is that? What does that mean?"

"What that means Anthony is that they would have to remove Ziva's uterus. It would mean she could never bear a child."

Tony sat in the chair, and rubbed his face. He had been trying to keep strong, but that did it. He broke down and let the tears he had been holding in fall. Ducky was immediately by his side.

Fornell watched DiNozzo with concern. His eyes had opened wide at "baby" and "D & C" and "miscarriage." He understood that he and Agent David were partners, but this was a little over the top. Suddenly, he figured it out. _"I sure hope Jethro knows about this."_ He thought to himself.

Ducky looked up at Dr. Johnson. "In case you haven't been able to figure it out, Tony was the father," confirming Fornell's suspicions.

Dr. Johnson looked grim. "I'm really sorry for your loss." He said, feeling how empty and useless those words really were.

**Director Vance's Home**

McGee had pulled up the security footage. From what they could tell, Arash Kazmi had worked alone, and made no attempt to conceal his identity. In fact, several times he looked up at the cameras and smiled.

"What an arrogant Bastard!" Vance snarled.

The end of the footage showed Kazmi carrying an unconscious Jackie Vance out of range of the camera. Vance hitched his breath, seeing the love of his life in the arms of this Mossad Assassin.

"We found this outside, Leon." Gibbs tossed the plastic bag onto the table. Vance looked at the cloth inside.

"Chloroform?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Looks like it. Quick and quiet way to subdue her and the agents outside. They may not intend to injure her, Leon."

"What is wrong with Eli?" Vance slammed his fist on the table. "Doesn't he realize the serious repercussions this could have between our countries?"

"Uh, Director Vance? From the text messages Tony received from Ziva, it was clear she thought her father was ill, or not in his right mind." McGee interjected.

Vance looked at McGee, then at Gibbs. "Are you trying to tell me that Eli David may be insane?"

Gibbs picked up the plastic bag. "Insane, crazy, nuts, sick; I don't know Director. But you didn't see what he did to his own daughter."

Vance started. "Then what's to say he won't do the same to Jackie?"

Gibbs looked uncomfortable. "Nothing, except my gut. I think this was all part of the plan from the beginning. I think Ziva wasn't as compliant as he thought she would be, and that resulted in her now being in the hospital."

Gibbs paced a bit. "We now have Ziva back. I think he might have created this whole situation as a trade. He wants Ziva back. If you want your wife back, then we give up Ziva."

"But what about what Ziva wants?" McGee protested.

"That's where the plan failed." Gibbs nodded to McGee. "Ziva wouldn't willingly go with him. But to save the life of the Director's wife?"

Tim paled. "Do you really think Ziva would leave, and go back with her father?"

Gibbs looked upset. "She wouldn't like it, but I think she would feel that she would need to sacrifice herself."

"Son of a Bitch!" McGee said. "Sorry." He looked down.

Vance looked grim. This was a no-win situation as far as he was concerned. He wanted Jackie back, but he didn't want Agent David used as the pawn. He wanted Agent David to stay, but then he might not get his wife back.

"Director, have you heard back from Eli David since this happened?" Gibbs brought Vance back to the present.

He shook his head, his anger rising. "No, and he has not answered any of my calls."

**Holy Cross Hospital**

After speaking to Dr. Johnson, Tony and Ducky had been directed to the OR family waiting area. They were there for another half hour when a surgeon came through the door.

"Family of Ziva David?" Tony and Ducky both stood. The surgeon walked over to them. "Dr. Thomas Maher, I was the Attending OB surgeon for Agent David. They are just finishing up and then she will be taken to the Recovery Room."

Tony and Ducky introduced themselves. "Let's go to this room here."

Tony didn't like being led to the room. It reminded him too much of what had transpired at NCIS. Ducky took his arm and helped guide him to the room.

"I'm not sure how much you know about Ziva's medical condition…" the surgeon began.

"We know everything." Ducky said quietly.

Dr. Maher nodded. "Ok, then, well we proceeded to perform a Dilatation and Curettage…a D& C, to stop the bleeding caused by the miscarriage and to make sure all tissue had been evacuated."

Tony tensed up at the word "evacuated". He had a crazy thought like "Elvis has left the building", except in this case it wasn't Elvis, it was his and Ziva's child. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Fortunately, we were able to stop the bleeding without having to do any more invasive procedures."

"So you are saying you did not need to do a hysterectomy?" Ducky asked quickly.

Dr. Maher looked at Ducky. "No or rather, yes, Dr. Mallard. We didn't have to do a hysterectomy. We _did _do a quick laparoscopy to get a better look inside."

He paused and looked uncomfortable. "I know Agent David works for NCIS, but was she ever…sexually abused?"

Tony and Ducky both sat up straight at that question and looked at each other.

Tony cleared his throat. "Three and a half years ago, Ziva went back to Mossad. She infiltrated a terrorist camp and was captured. She was held for at least three months before we rescued her. Why do you ask that question?"

Dr. Maher again looked uncomfortable. "Did she ever tell you what happened while she was captured?"

Tony shook his head. "Some, not everything. But we're not stupid. I can well imagine what they did to her, even without her telling me. In fact, that she _hasn't_ told me says more."

Dr. Maher nodded, satisfied. "Agent David clearly suffered at the hands of the, uh, terrorists. Agent DiNozzo, you are in a relationship with Ziva, correct and the father of the child?"

Tony nodded, wondering why the doctor was asking this question.

"I just wanted to prepare you. There is significant scarring in her uterus."

Tony looked angry and sucked in his breath. Ducky put his hand on his arm. Ducky looked at the surgeon. "This would be expected with multiple incidents of sexual abuse." He stated it as fact.

Ducky continued. "Will this affect Ziva's future ability to bear a child?"

Tony looked at Ducky sharply then back at the surgeon.

"Will it?" Tony asked, his voice a whisper.

Dr. Maher looked sympathetic. "I'm not going to sugar coat this. It could, but I can't sit here and tell you that it will be impossible for her to bear a child to term. But I _would_ say she would possibly, again I say possibly have a difficult pregnancy."

He smiled. "The good news is, is that she has already conceived and the embryo implanted. That is very hopeful, for the future when you decide to try again."

He let that sink in. Tony's mind was going numb. Try again? They didn't "try" the first time. This was getting to be too much.

**Mossad Safe House**

Jackie Vance woke slowly. She was groggy and her eyes unfocused. She could hear nothing. Feeling around, she realized she was in a bed, a fairly comfortable bed to her surprise.

She tried to sit up, but the room started to spin, so she lay back down. She took deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate. She knew she wasn't in her home, but she had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly tried to raise herself and willed the dizziness to stop. She forced her mind to focus, to try to remember what happened.

She remembered being in her kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. That was it. She shook her head, and then wished she didn't.

She tried to stand but couldn't do it. She sat quietly, thinking about Leon and her children and the tears started to fall.

**NCIS**

Gibbs, Fornell, Agents from Homeland Security, the CIA and Secretary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis were in Vance's office. Each took their turn updating the SecNav with what info they had gathered.

He listened with growing frustration. He was glad they had Agent David back, but was disturbed her father would inflict such injuries on her.

He was also glad that young Agent had been able to get a round into the Director, even if it was only his leg.

And now Jackie Vance. This was going from bad to worse.

_**Tony's closer to seeing Ziva, and now we have a new problem to deal with. Thanks for the continued support! New photos for SS show Eli, Ziva, Leon and Jackie sharing Shabbat. So see? You worried about Ziva for nothing! At least as far as dinner goes…**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**NCIS**_

_**Gibbs, Fornell, Agents from Homeland Security, the CIA and Secretary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis were in Vance's office. Each took their turn updating the SecNav with what info they had gathered.**_

_**He listened with growing frustration. He was glad they had Agent David back, but was disturbed her father would inflict such injuries on her. **_

_**He was also glad that young Agent had been able to get a round into the Director, even if it was only his leg.**_

_**And now Jackie Vance. This was going from bad to worse.**_

Deceit

Chapter Fifteen: "Making (and Changing) Plans"

**NCIS**

"So, you are telling me with all of the resources we have, no one has been able to find a vehicle that we have the make, model and plates for?" Jarvis barked out.

Fornell spoke up. "We got a photo of the vehicle from the street cams in DC on the day they abducted Agent David, but they were long gone by the time we got it."

"Where were they?" Jarvis asked. Gibbs had already been given this information.

"Getting onto the GW Parkway, from the Key Bridge." Fornell replied.

Gibbs turned to Jarvis. "That makes sense. That took them to the Beltway. They probably saw the sign for Holy Cross Hospital as they were driving north. It's the only hospital visible from 495."

Jarvis digested this. "So they were heading north, assuming they didn't already know about this hospital?" He turned to the CIA representative. "Is the CIA aware of any Mossad safe houses north of DC?"

The Agent nodded. "There are several known to us. So far, they have all come up empty. We have them under surveillance."

Gibbs spoke up. "Mr. Secretary, we ran the car. The plates were stolen off of a Chevy Camaro. So we can't hack into the SUV's navigation system."

Vance was present, but only as a spectator. Since his wife was now involved, he could take no active part other than as any family member of a victim of abduction: ransom, yes or no.

Jarvis cleared his throat. "Leon, I know this is Jackie. But I am not inclined to grant the Director of Mossad his daughter as trade, if it comes to that. This is not a prisoner exchange. He's treating his daughter like chattel."

**Holy Cross Hospital**

Ziva was finally out of the Recovery Room and admitted to the OB/GYN unit. Tony and Ducky were taken to her floor.

"Go ahead, Anthony. I can see her later." Ducky squeezed Tony's shoulder.

Tony looked at Ducky, his eyes moist. "Thanks, Duck."

Tony took a deep breath and entered Ziva's room. He knew from the doctors her injuries but he still sucked in his breath when he saw her left eye, swollen shut.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Taking her right hand, he kissed it, and then laid it back on her bed, his forehead resting on it.

He felt her hand move and looked up. He stood up and brushed her hair back, gently caressing her un-injured right temple. Ziva tried to open her eyes, but moaned and winced.

"Shhh, shhh…don't try to open your eyes. I'm here, Ziva. You're safe."

A single tear started to slide down her right eye. "I am so sorry, Tony. I did not think…I was sure he had left."

Tony tightened his mouth. "We all thought he did. You did nothing wrong."

"Yes, I did. I provoked him, even though I knew he was not…himself. All of this is my fault." Ziva's tears were flowing freely now.

"Ziva David, I want you to listen to me. You are in no way responsible for the actions of your father. What he did to you was reprehensible and unforgiveable, and I don't want to hear 'it was my fault' ever again from your mouth."

Ziva smiled slightly. "Not even if I do something that _is_ my fault?"

Tony smiled in return and kissed her forehead. "Good point. We will take each on a case by case basis."

He turned solemn again. "But I am very serious here. You are in no way to blame for this, got it?"

"Yes, Tony." She murmured. She breathed quietly for a few moments, comforted by his touch. "Tony?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Tony was caressing her cheek.

She tried again to open her eyes. She needed to see his face, his expression, his eyes…

She could see his eyes were red-rimmed. She looked at him, questioning, afraid to say the words.

Tony watched Ziva's inner struggle and knew what she was thinking. He placed his forehead on hers. "Yes, I know…" He whispered.

Ziva choked back a sob. "I am so sorry, Tony. I did not know. If I did, I never would have left your side, you know that don't you?"

Tony could feel his eyes fill with tears. "What did I say about taking blame? Hey, I'm the one who was sitting outside in a car, drinking coffee while your father was beating the shit out of you. So if you want to assign blame to someone, throw it all on me."

Ziva stroked his cheek. "Is that not the pot calling itself a kettle?"

Despite himself, Tony chuckled. "Yeah, something like that. Ziva, the only thing you need to worry about right now is getting better, Ok?"

"Ok." She said. "Does everyone know?"

"Probably. Ducky's here. Gibbs is…I don't know where Gibbs is right now."

Ziva took a deep breath. "Is Gibbs angry?"

Tony looked at her. "No, he's worried." Just then, Ducky knocked and looked in.

"Forgive me for intruding. Anthony, Jethro would like to speak to you." Ducky's expression indicated it wasn't negotiable.

"Sure." He turned back to Ziva and kissed her on the lips. "Let me see what Gibbs wants. I'll be right back. I'm sure Ducky is dying to see you anyway."

She held his hand until she couldn't reach it anymore.

Tony stepped out into the hall. Ducky handed him the phone and stepped inside Ziva's room.

"Hey, Boss." Tony wondered if he looked as crappy as he sounded.

"How's Ziva, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

He took a deep breath. "She's awake, blaming herself for her father's actions. Blaming herself for not knowing she was pregnant, you know…being Ziva."

Gibbs smiled softly. "Duck filled me in on what the surgeon said, so you don't need to repeat any of that."

Tony looked at the ceiling. "Thanks, Boss. Didn't…really want to."

"DiNozzo, listen: do _not_ say anything to Ziva about her father abducting Jackie Vance. She does not need to add that onto her pile, got it?"

"Got it, Boss. Any leads?"

"Nope. Tell Ziva I'll come by in a bit to see her."

"Will do, thanks Boss." Tony closed the phone. He looked at Ziva's door and decided Ducky should have some more alone time with her.

He went in search of a cup of coffee.

**Mossad Safe House**

Liat had been listening for signs that Mrs. Vance was waking up. Once she heard her crying, she silently opened the bedroom door.

The room had been darkened, and Jackie held her hand over her eyes against the hallway light. Liat closed the door. "You are safe, Mrs. Vance. Would you like something to eat?"

Jackie tried to see the woman's face, but the dark obscured it. "No, I would not like something to eat; I want to go home, now!"

Liat sighed. "I am sorry, but that will not be possible. Soon, but not yet."

Jackie shook her head. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"Your husband has someone we want. When we get her back, you will be returned to your husband."

Jackie started laughing, which caught Liat off guard. "Stop it! Stop this noise, why do you laugh?"

"Oh, you are so foolish. Leon will never trade one of his Agents for me. That's it isn't it? Let me take a wild guess: Agent David? I guess you are Mossad, then." Jackie leaned forward.

"Leon and I made a pact a long time ago: no negotiation. Do you understand what that means? It means you will be hunted down and all of you will be captured or killed."

Liat was shaken by Jackie's confidence and command of the situation. She took a deep breath. "Mrs. Vance. If Director Vance does not do as he is asked, you will be killed."

"It comes with the territory. I married into it, knowing the risks. Leon would do the same for me."

Liat was stunned. "Then we should kill you now."

"Go ahead. What difference does it make? Leon will never turn over Agent David."

Liat backed out of the room and closed the bedroom door. She went to her own room and locked the door. She began pacing.

Mrs. Vance was so sure, and showed no concern for her well-being. Could she be that good of a liar? Surely she would not sacrifice herself, leaving her children motherless?

She had never liked this operation. She thought the Director was being unreasonable in expecting Ziva to come meekly home.

They were bound to fail, without multiple casualties and collateral damage. Was this all worth going through for one, insignificant person?

Liat recognized that Ziva was not insignificant to Director David, but that didn't make all of this acceptable. She began to have serious doubts, and wondered what she should or could do.

If she released Jackie Vance, she may as well put a bullet to her own head. And dealing with Kazmi would be treacherous. But Liat was a skilled Mossad assassin as well. She had a few tricks up her sleeve.

**Holy Cross Hospital**

Tony and Ducky were sitting with Ziva when there was a knock on the door. Tony went over and opened it up, smiled, and let Gibbs in.

He took in Ziva in one long glance, lingering at her swollen left eye, at the IV's still attached.

She looked at him, uncertain. She and Tony had broken his rule, and she knew Tony said he wasn't angry, but she needed to know for sure.

"Gibbs…" She began.

"No." He said. He walked up to her and kissed her on the temple. "I am so sorry, Ziva. I don't like seeing my kids hurt." He whispered in her ear.

At that, she started trembling and the tears flowed. He gathered her up in his arms and held her tight, lightly rubbing her back.

"Let Tony take care of you, Ziva. You don't need to do this all by yourself, anymore." He said, much to her surprise.

She pulled back and looked at him. He smiled when she wiped her nosed like a little kid. He kissed her again. "You take all the time you need to recuperate. You don't need to worry about _anything_." He looked at her, to make sure she understood what he was saying.

She looked into his blue eyes and saw the same pain and kindness that Ducky had. He had accepted it, he said it. He said it was ok. She smiled at him tentatively.

Gibbs nodded, and then cocked his head at Tony and Ducky. "We'll be right back." Tony said.

Gibbs took them in the hall. "Homeland Security got a lead. They are aware of several doctors that Mossad 'use' when the need arises."

"And the need arose." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded. "One of the Doctors was spotted leaving a Mossad safe house in Silver Spring, MD. It's now under increased surveillance."

Tony looked concerned. "Ziva is _not_ going to be traded; I don't care if it _is_ the Director's wife."

Gibbs looked at Tony and slapped the back of his head. "_I _know that, DiNozzo. But _they _don't."

"So what's the plan?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "FBI, CIA and Homeland Security are running it. Our job is to keep Ziva safe."

"And not the Director's wife? I find that rather…odd." Ducky commented.

"Something tells me that isn't how Director Vance phrased it." Tony said drily.

Gibbs shook his head no. "No, it wasn't and I'm not going to share his comment."

"Tony, they know where Ziva is. I wouldn't put it past them to try to kidnap her from this hospital. She is having two FBI agents outside her room at all times, and will accompany her if she ever leaves this room."

He poked Tony in the chest. "Your job, your _only_ job, is to stay here and protect Ziva, got that?"

"Already on it, Boss." Tony said.

**Mossad Safe House**

Liat listened to Eli and Kazmi as they discussed their next move. The plan was for Kazmi to go get Ziva from the hospital. If that failed, then they would call for the exchange.

Eli had ignored Leon's calls, making him sweat. He felt bad for his friend, but that was how things were.

Liat thought about the plan, and considered it ill-conceived. Kazmi was a Wanted Man. Surely, every hospital within a three-hundred mile radius had all of their photos.

There was no way he was going to walk into that Holy Cross Hospital, find Ziva without asking and take her without being seen.

Surely he couldn't be that stupid, but then she did not know him well. Perhaps Eli had overestimated his abilities.

She had heard him bragging about how he quickly he disposed of the NCIS Agents at the Director's house and got his wife out of there without alerting the Director, who was in the next room.

The Director of NCIS' only mistake was that he didn't know of the plan. Kazmi was a thug, pure and simple. He was reckless. He would bring them all to their deaths.

Liat listened to Eli speak happily of seeing "his Ziva" again and how they would all go home and be a family. She knew what she had to do. She just had to find the right time.

**Mossad Safe House- Outside 9 a.m.**

Fornell and four other agents were in a dark van halfway down the road. Using surveillance microwave antennas, they were able to pick up conversations from the various homes on the street.

They knew which house that Eli was in, since he was known to have been shot and the doctor had gone there. No one had been seen leaving since the doctor left.

With their equipment trained on the house, they were able to pick up snippets of conversation. So far, they had picked up two male voices, but no female voices as yet.

"Is this thing working right?" Fornell grumbled. "Maybe we don't have the sensitivity or frequency set right to pick up the higher tones of Officer Tuvia or Mrs. Vance."

The FBI computer geek made a few adjustments. Suddenly they heard a reference to Ziva and hospital. Eli's voice was identified; the other male must be Kazmi. Fornell could make out Eli making joyful noise how he and Ziva will soon be together and living happily ever after.

He thought again about Agent McGee mentioning that Ziva had indicated her father had seemed not himself. If this current conversation was any indication, Tobias had to agree with the prevailing sentiment that Eli David had lost his grasp of reality.

This made Eli David all the more dangerous, and unpredictable. A female voice was barely made out. Just a few words could be heard. "Can you play that back, and try to enhance it?" Fornell asked.

The Agent worked on the recording and played the final result: "She will not eat."

That was the confirmation Fornell needed to prove that all three Mossad were there, as well as Mrs. Vance and she was alive. He picked up his phone.

"This is Special Agent in Charge Tobias Fornell. I need to speak with the Secretary of the Navy. Yes, he has my number. Thank you."

He hung up, and then dialed another number.

"Gibbs. They are planning to try to get Ziva from the hospital. I'm going to have all entrances to the hospital guarded with 100% ID check against the photos there. Also, we have verified Eli David, Arash Kazmi and Liat Tuvia are all in the safe house. Mrs. Vance is also there, and she is alive. We have Liat on record as saying 'She will not eat'."

He listened to Gibbs' response for a few minutes. "Ok, Got it."

**Holy Cross Hospital**

Gibbs hung up and rubbed his eyes. Well, at least Mrs. Vance was alive. That confirmed his suspicion that they needed her to make the exchange.

He took a deep breath and called Leon Vance.

"Leon, I just heard back from Fornell. They have confirmed that Jackie is alive. No, they haven't seen her, but they heard Liat Tuvia telling Eli that 'she will not eat'. They are keeping her alive, Leon, for the exchange."

He paused. "They also overheard that Kazmi is planning to come to the hospital and make a grab for Ziva. If the FBI doesn't grab him before he gets out of the neighborhood, we have all entrances guarded. We are putting into effect a 100% ID check against the photos."

Leon listened quietly; relieved Jackie was still alive, but still concerned about how this was all going to go down. "And if he uses a fake ID and disguise? What then?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Leon, you saw him on your own security footage. He thinks he is invincible. He has all of the finesse of a water buffalo in heat. Even if he _thinks_ of the disguise, we will be here with Ziva. He will not get her."

Leon nodded his head. "Ok, Gibbs. Thank you for the update." He hung up and dialed another number.

**Vance's Home**

"Agent Fornell, this is Leon Vance. I want to be on the scene and I won't take no for an answer."

He listened with growing anger as the FBI Agent told him how that wasn't going to happen. "I will not interfere with your operation. I just need to _be_ there." He was firm.

Tobias rubbed his temple in frustration. "All right, Director. You can come and be a _spectator_. But the minute you start to interfere, I will have one, or several, of my Agents escort you home. By the way, shouldn't you be with your children?"

Vance swallowed at that. "I haven't told them. They are staying with their Aunt at the moment. I only told them that their mother and I were going out of town for a few days."

Fornell sighed. He had a daughter, and he wondered if he and Diane had still been married and he was in the same situation as Director Vance, what would he say to Emily?

"Ok, Director. Do you know where we are? Do not drive in front of the house. We are down the block and have all exits blocked off. Kazmi shouldn't be able to make it out of the neighborhood, but we are prepared in case he slips past us." Fornell replied.

"Understood. I will drive myself in my wife's car. It looks nothing like a Government vehicle." Vance hung up and got the keys to his wife's red Minivan.

_**Thanks as always for the great reviews/comments. I know this is pretty dark, which is not my favorite flavor, don't even like dark chocolate, but things are looking up, for some people anyway. Love Bad Ass Jackie- she has always struck me as being this way. This story will be completed before the episode airs.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Fornell sighed. He had a daughter, and he wondered if he and Diane had still been married and he was in the same situation as Director Vance, what would he say to Emily?**_

"_**Ok, Director. Do you know where we are? Do not drive in front of the house. We are down the block and have all exits blocked off. Kazmi shouldn't be able to make it out of the neighborhood, but we are prepared in case he slips past us." Fornell replied.**_

"_**Understood. I will drive myself in my wife's car. It looks nothing like a Government vehicle." Vance hung up and got the keys to his wife's red Minivan.**_

Deceit

Chapter Sixteen: "Many Questions (and some New) Answers"

**Holy Cross Hospital**

Gibbs walked into Ziva's room and smiled. All the team was there, laughing and talking happily. Tony, Tim, Abby and Ducky had done a good job keeping the news about Jackie Vance quiet.

It had been Abby he was most nervous about, since she was so sensitive and worried about everyone. But she rose to the occasion and had Ziva laughing about some silly story.

He saw Ziva look at him with questioning eyes. She wanted to know about her father, but he had no answers for her right now. He smiled at her, giving nothing away.

"Can I borrow DiNozzo and McGee for a minute?" He asked.

Tony and Tim immediately got up and followed Gibbs out into the hall.

"Ok, here's the latest. Jackie Vance is confirmed to be at the safe house and alive. Second, Arash Kazmi is planning to come back here and take Ziva."

Tony narrowed his eyes at that. "Who in the Hell does he think he is?"

"He's Mossad and an arrogant son of a Bitch, that's who he thinks he is, Tony." Tim replied. "You should have seen the footage at Vance's house. He actually looked up at the cameras and smiled." Tim's disgust was clear.

Gibbs got their attention back. "Hey! He is _not_ walking in here undetected and walking right back out with Ziva. It's not going to happen. First of all FBI has the safe house surrounded."

He took a breath. "Even if he should escape their net, we have all entrances guarded here as well. Not to mention Ziva's personal guards." Gibbs was referring to himself and Tony.

"I hope he does try, so I can kill the Bastard." Tony growled.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm. "What did I tell you about going all vigilante on me? You are not killing anyone, unless it's in self-defense. Are we clear? I want him alive."

Tony looked defiant, and then slowly his shoulders dropped. "Yeah, ok. Crystal. Will we get a head's up on when this Kazmi guy is coming?"

"If he's coming, then they didn't see him leave, Tony."

Tony nodded at that. "Shit!"

Gibbs nodded. "My sentiments exactly, but that's what we've got."

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Boss, as much as he hurt her, Ziva is asking about her father. What do I tell her?"

Gibbs rubbed his face. "Nothing. Let me talk to her. Come on, you can be there. I'll send Ducky and Abby out."

Gibbs and Tony went back in to Ziva's room. "Duck, Abbs? Can you give us a few minutes with Ziva?" Abby looked startled and looked at Ducky.

"Of'course, Jethro. Come, my dear. I find that I need a cup of tea." Ducky offered his arm to Abby, who took it and was escorted from the room.

Ziva looked from Tony to Gibbs back to Tony. She looked down. "Eli is dead, yes?" Gibbs and Tony pulled up chairs.

Gibbs couldn't believe the concern Ziva still had for her father after what he had done to her, although she did refer to him as "Eli".

"Ziva, I have not been told that, so I don't think you need to worry about that right now. What I _can_ tell you is that the FBI, CIA and Homeland Security are actively working together on the case. There are many Mossad safe houses that the CIA is aware of. They are all under surveillance."

He took a breath. "Your father took a round in the leg. Agent Dorneget was at your apartment's entrance when he took you from your home. He was able to identify the car and license plate."

Ziva sucked in her breath at that. "Is Agent Dorneget ok?" She couldn't imagine he was able to shoot her father without someone shooting back.

"Left shoulder, and proud of it." Tony smiled. "He told us about you and got a lot of info; he was hit first by the way. He's doing fine."

Ziva considered that. "How did I get here?" She had not asked the question before, and no one had thought to tell her, they were just so happy to have her back.

Tony answered her question. "Liat Tuvia brought you in. Did a really convincing job of the scared Good Samaritan, and claimed to have found you by the roadside. It was truly an Oscar winning performance."

Ziva looked at Tony. "They did not see Eli with her?" Tony shook his head "no".

"My father would never have 'dropped me off' at a hospital, no matter how seriously injured I was. I told you, he was not in his right mind. Liat must have somehow convinced him it was the right thing to do."

Ziva thought about Liat. She had not liked the woman from the moment they met. She was arrogant and competitive and boasted that she had taken Ziva's place: in Mossad and in Eli's heart.

Ziva had let her get under her skin, and the inevitable confrontation was physically painful and exhausting. But in the end, Ziva recognized that Liat was basically a younger version of herself, ambitious, proud, defiant, and afraid of nothing, including Ziva David.

Despite herself, Ziva chuckled. "Perhaps I underestimated Liat Tuvia. Maybe she is human after all." Tony took her hand.

"If you are here because she convinced Eli you needed to be in the hospital, then I am eternally grateful for her new found humanity."

**Silver Spring, MD**

Vance drove slowly all over the neighborhood that was known to be harboring the fugitives and his wife. Just as Fornell said, every exit from the house was heavily guarded and he showed his ID and had them call Agent Fornell over and over again each time he stopped at a check point.

He finally arrived at his destination, and was admitted into the surveillance van.

"Have a good time making my Agents work, Director?" Fornell asked.

Vance looked sharply at him. "Do you blame me?"

Tobias shook his head. "If it were me, I would have done the same damn thing." Fornell held out his open hand.

"What's that?" Vance asked. "You want a tip?"

Fornell didn't smile. "No, Director. I want your weapon. And don't try to bullshit me and say you don't have one. I told you: Spectator only."

Vance and Fornell had a staring contest for a few second. Finally, Vance relented and handed over his service weapon.

"Thank you, Director. This _is_ your only weapon, right?" Fornell eyed Leon.

Vance eyed him back. Reluctantly, he pulled out another gun he had strapped to his ankle.

"Thank you again. Pleasure doing business with you." He tipped his forehead with his fingers.

"Asshole." Vance said under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Director did you say something?" Fornell asked, smiling.

"Where are we with the investigation?" Vance asked.

"No one has left the house yet, but we keep hearing talk of going back to the hospital to get Ziva. So far, no one has made a move."

"Why hasn't anyone _here_ made a move?" Vance demanded. "You know they're all in there. Go get them!"

Fornell wasn't smiling anymore. "The CIA has an Israeli Mossad Officer working with them. She isn't here as part of this operation but she has given up some information regarding Mossad safe houses."

"Who?" Vance asked.

"Don't ask; don't tell. CIA would not give up the name but did reveal she was a 'she'. They booby trap the safe houses, so no one can storm the place without blowing it up, killing us as well as everyone inside the house."

"Doesn't sound too 'safe' to me." Vance snarled.

"Well, I guess it depends on your point of view. Mossad consider their safe houses sacrosanct and therefore untouchable. CIA knows where they are, but leaves them alone, because of the known booby traps."

Fornell sighed and wished for another cup of coffee. "They can hole up in there until their food runs out, or until someone decides to leave to go to a certain hospital. It is safer to wait for them to diffuse their devices, than the alternative."

"And in the meantime, my wife is in there, not knowing what is going on." Vance snapped.

"Is that true?" Fornell asked. "I would think the wife of the Director of NCIS would be well-versed in all sorts of terrible scenarios that may occur and how to act and respond to them."

Vance sat down in a chair, hard. "You're right, she does. She's waiting patiently. I just hope she doesn't try to take things into her own hands again."

"Again?" Tobias asked.

"She shot and killed a foreign operative who was pointing a gun at me in our living room, in the back." Vance replied, like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Sounds like my kind of woman. She doesn't have a sister, does she?" Fornell asked.

Despite himself, Vance had to smile. "She is definitely one of a kind."

**Mossad Safe House- Inside**

Liat had finally gotten Jackie to eat something, once she had eaten some of it first. She had tried talking to Jackie, to try to understand her better; to try to understand why she would be willing die for no reason.

Liat Tuvia had cleaned up after lunch and changed the Director's leg dressing. The wound looked clean, with no signs of infection.

As she ministered to her Director, it hit her like a ton a bricks. It was love, and devotion. Liat was willing to die for her Country and her Director.

Jackie Vance was willing to die for something she believed in: her husband, his job, and his Agents, to ensure the integrity and safety of her husband's Agency, and maybe even her Country's Military, since NCIS was a military based organization. They had at least _that_ in common.

Liat had a family, but they were not close. It was a necessity of her association with Mossad. It was best they did not know what she did for a living.

Her parents thought she taught First Graders in Elementary School, a Primary School Teacher. When they visited her, which was rare, she assumed her "teaching position" so they would be none the wiser.

Her brothers were in the Israeli Air Force and she rarely saw them either, and was never assigned to any Mossad ops that involved the Air Force.

She and Malachi were close friends. They were; what did American's call it? Friends with benefits? But that was normal between Mossad Partners. Even when they weren't partnered, they still occasionally met up.

What made Jackie Vance different was that she had children. Liat did not understand her not fighting, to prevent the inevitable if she truly believed that they would not do the trade. She did not need to die, she could fight back.

Liat shrugged. She would never understand Americans anyway. She understood Ziva's attraction to Special Agent DiNozzo. He was very good looking, but not her type.

Ziva had chosen the United States over Israel; NCIS over Mossad. Who had she chosen to replace Eli? Certainly she had chosen Leon Vance? He and Eli were too close. She thought about it longer. Ah…Special Agent Gibbs.

She knew he had a daughter who had been killed when she was eight years old in 1991. Doing the math in her head, she realized that Kelly would have been maybe twenty-eight, twenty-nine years old now.

Maybe that was it, Ziva brought out the paternal instinct in Gibbs and he provided comfort and understanding when her own father could or would not.

She knew now what she needed to do, she just needed to be discreet and the cooperation of Mrs. Vance.

**Holy Cross Hospital**

Tony was walking Ziva in the hallway, his hand tight on her arm. "I don't think I need your support to walk, Tony, although I do enjoy the physical contact."

Tony looked at her and smiled. He couldn't reveal to her about the plan to come back for her without letting her know they knew where her father and the others were.

"Sorry, just don't want to let go of you. I almost lost you…_again_. Not letting you out of my sight."

"Well, you will have to eventually, since we do not live together, and even people who live together do not spend every waking moment of every day in each other's company." Ziva said nonchalantly.

Tony stopped. "Ziva David, did you just suggest we move in together?" Tony had a big grin on his face.

Ziva opened her mouth, stunned. "I…I do not know…" She looked forward and continued walking. She stopped. "Maybe..."

**Mossad Safe House-Inside**

"_Liat, we are ready for our dinner."_ Eli David ordered, as if he were in a restaurant. Before, this request would have brought her joy; that she was taking care of her Director. Now she was disgusted.

But she cheerfully affirmed his "request". She busied herself in the kitchen, making a lot of noise banging pots and pans. She overheard Eli and Kazmi say that he would go to the hospital tonight, before Visiting Hours was over. There should be many people there, too many to bother over.

She shook her head at his ignorance. Kazmi was a fool, but Eli? How could he think this would actually be successful? She turned her head to look at the men, seeing they were preoccupied and not looking in her direction.

She grabbed the container of painkillers the doctor had prescribed for Eli and dumped them all on the counter. She placed them in a Teflon coated pot and grabbed a small can of vegetables.

She proceeded to crush the tablets as quietly as she could, while cooking and watching the men in the other room to make sure they couldn't see what she was doing. When she got them all crushed into a fine powder, she set it aside.

She then put portions of the beef stew she had made into bowls for each of the men. She then proceeded to stir in about a quarter of the crushed pain killer into each of their stew.

She thought about it and added more to Kazmi's bowl as he was quite a bit larger that Eli and may need more to sedate him.

She then added a bit more to each of their drinks and stirred it, watching the granules dissolve.

"_Here we go."_ She said cheerfully, placing each their bowl of stew, she then went and got her own.

Eli gave a blessing over the meal, including a plea that they be successful in their endeavors. Both men dug in heartily, barely chewing the food.

"_Hmm, it is a little bitter, Liat." _ Eli said. Liat looked up at that.

"_I noticed that too. I think maybe the carrots are not as fresh as they could be and therefore taste somewhat bitter. My apologies, I tried some seasonings to improve the taste."_

Kazmi just grunted, chewing noisily. Liat ignored him and ate quickly. She got up and cleared her plate. Eli looked at her in surprise.

"_Liat, you are done so soon? Relax, enjoy your meal."_ Liat detected a slight slur in his voice.

"_I have had enough. I do not need to each as much. I will check on our prisoner."_ Liat quickly got up and took her bowl to the kitchen. She then went to her bedroom and checked her gun and put it behind her in her waistband.

She quickly and quietly disengaged the explosive detonator from the back door and then went to Jackie Vance's room.

She opened the door and closed it quickly. "Shhh….Mrs. Vance, I am getting you out of here. You must do what I say."

Jackie looked stunned. "How…and why?"

Liat smiled ruefully. "The how is I have sedated Eli and Kazmi, at least I hope I have sedated them enough for us to get by them. The why? Call it…"

"Compassion?" Jackie Vance answered. Liat looked at her, startled. Liat had been called many things in her life, but compassionate was not one of them.

"Stay here. I will come back for you when it is safe." Liat left the room. She peeked into the dining room and saw that Eli had his head back, snoring. Kazmi was fighting it, stumbling around.

Liat realized that they had to move quickly, before he realized what was happening and got to his gun. She wished she had thought to move their weapons, but they would have noticed and questioned her.

Liat ran back to the bedroom. "Now!" She grabbed Jackie Vance by the hand and pulled her through the house.

Kazmi saw them run past him and he lunged for them but missed. Liat quickly disarmed the front door trap, and flung it open.

**Safe House- Outside**

"Agent Fornell, we have movement. The front door has been opened." One of the FBI Agents posted across the street reported in.

Fornell got on his walkie. "All units, activity noted at safe house. On Alert!" Vance squirmed, anxious to get into the action. Fornell looked at him. "You stay here!"

Fornell and four of his Agent left the van and headed toward the house, Kevlar Vests on, and guns drawn. They got to the house and saw Liat Tuvia and Jackie Vance coming through the front door.

"FBI! Throw down your weapon!" Fornell shouted. Liat held up her gun and tossed it aside.

Jackie Vance called out. "Don't hurt her, she is helping me."

"You treacherous Bitch!" Kazmi had his weapon, his hand wavering as he fought the effects of the pain medication. He got off one shot before he finally passed out, but it hit its mark.

Liat and Jackie had both turned at Kazmi's voice. As soon as she realized he had a gun, Liat tried to move Jackie out of the way.

Liat winced as she felt the bullet graze her arm, but was grateful she had saved Mrs. Vance. As she fell, she pulled Jackie down with her.

**Mossad Safe House-Inside**

The FBI swarmed the safe house, cuffing Kazmi and laying the Director of Mossad down on a stretcher, strapping him in.

Once he heard the gunshot, Vance ignored his orders and bolted from the van. He saw Liat Tuvia and his wife on the ground. Liat was getting up as he arrived.

She saw him heading toward them. "It is ok. I took the bullet."

She looked down at Jackie Vance, who had not moved. To her horror, she saw a spreading stain of red growing on her chest. "No, I shielded her. I was shot!" Liat knelt beside her.

Leon reached his wife and cradled her in his arms. "Jackie, Baby, listen to me. You're going to be fine. Do you hear me?"

Jackie raised her hand toward her husband's cheek. "Baby?" She could barely whisper the words.

"I'm here, Jackie. You're going to be fine, I'm here; I have you." His tears feel freely, as he stroked her face.

He looked at Liat, who had tears in her eyes. The bullet that had only grazed her arm had slammed into Jackie Vance's chest. She had failed.

**Holy Cross Hospital**

Gibbs was in Ziva's room when he got the call. "What? When?" He looked at Tony and Ziva in alarm. Gibbs listened quietly for about five minutes.

"Ok, we'll meet you down in the Emergency Room." He looked at Ziva, knowing he would now have to tell Ziva what they had all been hiding.

"What's happened?" Ziva asked. Tony stood. "Boss?"

"Ziva, after you were dropped off here, Arash Kazmi kidnapped Jackie Vance. The original plan was to have both of you, with the condition that you go back to Israel with your father, and Jackie Vance gets returned to Leon."

He sighed. "Obviously the plan changed once you were hospitalized, so it became a trade: Jackie Vance, for you. We were never going to let that happen, but we had to wait until they made a move."

"Who made a move?" Tony asked. "Did Kazmi try to come back for Ziva?"

Ziva had been listening with growing confusion. "Wait! Are you saying you have known all along that Jackie Vance was taken, that you knew where the safe house was, all this time; and didn't tell me?"

Tony turned to Ziva. "What could you have done? Except blame yourself again? You needed to focus on getting better. Yes, we withheld this information from you, but it was in your best interest."

Ziva grumbled, but did not argue. "You did not answer Tony's question Gibbs. Who made a move?"

"Liat Tuvia. She used the pain medication left by the doctor for your father and drugged Eli and Kazmi. She released Jackie Vance and got her out of the house."

Tony looked concerned. "Who are we waiting for in the Emergency Department, Boss?"

Gibbs looked distressed. "I don't have details. All four are being brought in, two gunshot victims, not sure of the other two."

_**Thanks again for the amazing reviews and support. This has been my darkest story, yet has had the most percentage of reviews per chapter of all of my stories. While that thrills me to no end, this is not the type of story I usually write. Anyway, one last chapter, then we will see how wrong I was about this episode. PS: I have no idea if Mossad booby-traps their safe houses as I described above. It just explained why the FBI didn't storm the place.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ziva grumbled, but did not argue. "You did not answer Tony's question Gibbs. Who made a move?"**_

"_**Liat Tuvia. She used the pain medication left by the doctor for your father and drugged Eli and Kazmi. She released Jackie Vance and got her out of the house."**_

_**Tony looked concerned. "Who are we waiting for in the Emergency Department, Boss?"**_

_**Gibbs looked distressed. "I don't have details. All four are being brought in, two gunshot victims, not sure of the other two."**_

**Deceit**

Chapter Seventeen: "Shalom and Goodbye"

Ziva gasped at that and covered her face with her hands. Gibbs went to her. "Ziver, we are going down to the Emergency Room to see what has happened. As soon as we have some news, I will send Tony back up."

"No, I will go with you." Ziva demanded. Tony looked warily at Gibbs.

"Ziva, be reasonable. You can't walk down there; you're still hooked up to all this…stuff." He waved his hands around.

Ziva didn't like it, but she accepted it. She gave Bert a big squeeze, grateful that Abby had left him for her. Tony gave her a soft kiss and caressed her temple, then headed downstairs with Gibbs.

**Emergency Department**

By the time they got down there, the four had already been brought in. All they could do was stand, waiting. Tony and Gibbs stood hesitantly in the waiting room.

Gibbs actually knew more than he had said in Ziva's room and filled Tony in as they headed down. He had called Tim, Abby and Ducky, and they arrived moments after they got down to the ED.

"This is terrible. Have we heard any news?" Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded. "Jackie Vance was dead on arrival."

Abby sucked in her breath in horror and hid her head in Tim's shoulder.

"Oh, dear God. How is the Director?" Ducky pressed.

"I haven't seen him, Duck." Gibbs answered softly.

Tony walked up to Gibbs when he saw Fornell come out from the treatment area. "By all accounts, Liat Tuvia was trying to help Mrs. Vance escape. Kazmi was able to pull off a shot, which grazed Tuvia's arm and hit Mrs. Vance in the chest."

Fornell looked at Gibbs' team. "I take it they know."

"Yeah. What about Eli David?"

"He has come around and is asking for Ziva, to explain."

"Well, that's not going to happen." Tony snapped.

Fornell looked at Tony. "I know he's a Bastard, but would you deny a dying man his last wish?"

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other. "I thought there were only two gunshot victims. Or did Tuvia give him too much pain medicine?" Gibbs asked.

"Neither. Ziva's instincts were right: her father was not himself. He has a brain tumor, a…" Fornell looked at his notes. "Malignant Glioblastoma."

He looked at Tony. "He knew he was dying and meant to come back to make amends with his daughter, looking for redemption. But according to the doctors…"

At this, Fornell consulted his noted again. "This type of tumor alters personality and actions. It progressed too quickly and his reasoning became skewed and ultimately, deadly. They've given him some medication that has helped him to be more…lucid."

"How long does he have?" Tony asked, shocked by this turn of events.

Fornell looked grim. "Days at best."

Tony ran upstairs and spoke with the Nurses. They went into Ziva's room with a wheelchair. She looked surprised and scared.

"What is going on?" She asked Tony.

"I am taking you to see your father." He replied.

They hung her single IV on a pole attached to the wheelchair and Tony wheeled her down to the ED and into the cubicle Eli David was being treated.

Eli looked when the curtain parted. "My Ziva. I am so sorry. I could not tell you. I am ill. It made me…do these things. None of this was supposed to happen. I wanted to redeem myself to you, for you to love and trust me again." He looked at Tony.

"Shmeil told me he believed you were genuinely attached to Agent DiNozzo. Oh, I was angry at first, but Shmeil told me how happy you were and that you were good for each other, and I accepted it. I wanted to come and tell you that as well and give you both my blessing."

He coughed. "Instead, this _thing_ in my head caused me to…lose my grasp on reality, to see things that did not exist. And what is the result? I have caused the death of the wife of my trusted friend and colleague, and have done unspeakable harm to my only child.

He grabbed Ziva's hand. "Grant a dying man one last wish. Please forgive me, Ziva. I seek redemption that I may go in Peace to my Maker."

When he said he had killed Jackie Vance, Ziva froze. She looked at Tony for confirmation. His expression told her it was true.

Ziva looked at her father tearfully. "I cannot forgive you, Eli David. I cannot. Your sins are too great." She pulled her hand free from his. She looked at Tony. "Please take me back to my room."

**Two Months Later- Tidal Basin, Jefferson Memorial**

Ziva had been back a little over one month, after attending to the affairs of her late father. It had taken three weeks, far longer than she liked, but as the only surviving heir, it was up to her to deal with the estate and lawyers and everything that went with it.

Having to sit Shiva for the seven days had been torture for her, greeting these people who were nothing to her, and knew nothing of her father. The only thing that had kept her sane was having Tony by her side.

It had been a harrowing ordeal for Tony, but given the circumstances he was allowed to go with Ziva, as much to assure her safety as to give her the emotional support when she needed it the most.

Shmeil had also been at her side, helping her deal with the hordes of strangers, but she felt wary of him now. Even though he had convinced Eli that she and Tony were good for each other, he had lied about his visit.

The investigation into Eli David's actions had been intense, given the international portent. Deputy Director Ilan Bodnar had immediately assumed the leadership of Mossad and worked with the U.S. Agencies to bring to justice those involved.

Mossad Agent and CIA Liaison Gavriela Adel assisted the Deputy Director in smoothing things over with their American Friends. Arash Kazmi was convicted of the murder of Jackie Vance and sentence to life in solitary confinement at Shita Prison in the Beisan Valley.

Although Liat Tuvia had taken a willing part in the U.S. operation, her actions to stop it were taken into consideration. She was taken out of field operations for Mossad and reassigned as an Analyst. She asked if she could be assigned as a Liaison for NCIS, but the request was denied.

While Director Vance was out, caring for his children and mourning the death of his beloved Jackie, NCIS Deputy Director Jerome Craig had stepped in as Acting Director and had controlled the investigation with the SecNav.

Things were winding down in Tel Aviv, and it was more a time of quiet reflection. Ziva had shared with Tony the photos and mementos left to her; things she never realized her father had kept through all these years.

Her ballet recital programs, even though he was _never_ there. Programs for Tali's singing recitals, which he _did_ attend.

There were pictures and the invitation to her Bat Mitzvah, which she had remembered fondly. Eli had been there and had been so proud. And Ziva had been thrilled as she recited those words learned so long ago.

Thus she became a member of the Hebrew community and in their eyes, an adult. Eli could and did, begin in earnest Ziva's training that would eventually lead her to Mossad, although she did not realize it at the time.

Now she truly understood the significance of this rite of passage to her father, and it caused her more sadness and pain.

There were baby and childhood pictures that she had never seen. Pictures of her mother and sister…it was heartbreaking and heartwarming all at the same time.

She did not care about the estate; Eli had left everything to her. She instructed the attorney to sell everything and put the money in a Swiss account.

He also left a significant amount of money to her, which was a shock. She had no idea her father thought of anything beyond Mossad, but apparently he had been preparing for his children's futures from the day they were born.

A future that was now uncertain; and one that Ziva did not want to contemplate. She was conflicted that Tony had come with her.

She needed him many times to get through some very emotional moments, but now he was poised to take her home, to her real home: NCIS and the U.S.

They arrived home safely, and they both returned to work. But Ziva was distant, and Tony worked hard to break down the walls that she had built up again.

She knew he was frustrated, and she loved him all the more that he was being so caring and patient. Finally, two months after the horror had ended, she finally started to feel content and truly at home.

A home that Tony also felt was with him, and she could delay this talk no longer. They were standing at the Jefferson Memorial, having walked down the steps that led to the Tidal Basin.

The area was devoid of the usual tourists. It was too cold to use the paddle boats, and Cherry Blossom time wasn't until the end of March, beginning of April.

In fact, they had a late snow and the ground was covered and the trees looked beautiful. The Jefferson Memorial was Ziva's favorite; she loved the dome and the openness of the structure.

This was the man who wrote the Declaration of Independence, demanding freedom for a land of settlers held hostage by a country and a tyrant King from across the Atlantic Ocean.

For years, Ziva had felt a kinship to those colonists of the 1700's. She too had felt the bondage of a foreign land and of a high ranking man, and it too had taken blood shed to release her, to grant her a long yearned for, hard earned independence and freedom.

But the cost had been too great. Too many had suffered because of her, she believed. She felt responsible for Jackie Vance's death, despite the continued reassurances of Gibbs, Tony and everyone else that she was not to blame.

Gibbs told her that she was not responsible for her father's actions, and what happened was out of her control.

He even told her that Director Vance, still off work grieving with his children, did not blame her, nor hold her responsible.

But Ziva could not understand how he could not put the sins of the father onto the daughter. It was, in the end, as Vance had first said to Gibbs: an eye for an eye.

The revelation that Eli David had a brain tumor and his actions were irrational due to the effects; or that it was Kazmi and not her father who fired the fatal shot, was little consolation to Ziva.

But she and Tony were not at the Memorial today for Jackie Vance. There had been another casualty during those horrible days, and they decided to share this private moment, to honor and remember a child they never got the chance to know.

Fortunately, the basin had not frozen over. Together, holding hands, they walked to the water's edge. They looked at each other, unshed tears finally breaking the surface.

Oh, they had both cried, but Ziva had refused to cry in front of Tony after she had left the hospital. Not because it was a sign of weakness, because she felt, again, that it had been her fault.

It was her fault that she had gotten pregnant; her fault that she had miscarried, because she had pushed her father too far.

She knew intellectually this not the case, but emotionally she tried and convicted herself. Which made today all the more tragic for her, and soon, for Tony.

Tony traced her tears with his thumb, allowing his own to fall freely. "I am so sorry, Tony." Ziva managed to get out.

Tony pulled her close to him. "Shhh….what did I tell you about blaming yourself? If anyone is to blame, it's me for not getting to you sooner." Tony looked hesitant. "If it's ok, I'd like to say a little…something."

Ziva looked surprised. She knew Tony had been raised Catholic but did not practice, or at least go to church. She nodded mutely.

"Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping." He began. "Don't say we have come now to the end, safe in my arms, you and I will meet again."

He began to cry, unable to finish whatever else he had to say. Ziva pulled his head down to her, to hold him and comfort him.

"_He would have made a wonderful father."_ Ziva thought sadly. She knew what she had to do, but that didn't stop the pain in her heart.

They looked at each other and nodded. Taking a circlet of white sweetheart rosebuds, still holding hands they tossed it together into the Tidal Basin.

They watched it float gently on the water, a little memorial to a child who never had a chance. They didn't tell the rest of the team they were going to do this.

This was a private moment between just the two of them. They might tell Gibbs later, maybe.

They continued to watch the floating flowers. It was only when Ziva started shivering that Tony reluctantly pulled her back up the steps toward the Memorial.

They stood inside the beautiful structure; where Thomas Jefferson stood larger than life. Ziva looked up at the statue.

Tony put his arm around her. "I know it's going to take a long time for things to get…back to normal, Ziva. But I will be here, with you every step of the way."

Ziva pulled slightly away from Tony and walked a little bit away from him. Tony frowned.

"Ziva?"

She looked down, and then looked up at him with such sorrow that Tony's stomach lurched. She couldn't possibly be cutting him loose; not after all they'd been through?

"Ziva, what are you thinking? What do you think you are doing?"

"I am doing what is best for you, for us." She replied softly.

Tony couldn't believe it. "No, you're not going to stand there and tell me we're through. Why would you even think that?"

Ziva looked at Tony, begging for him to accept it and not ask for explanations, but she knew he would never let it go until he got his answers.

"You deserve…better." She said simply.

Tony looked at her, incredulous. "Are you freakin' kidding me? _I _deserve better? I don't deserve _you_ at all. I would have believed you if you had said _that_. Why would you say that, after all we've been through?"

"_Because_ of all we've been through, Tony. Is it not clear? I am…damaged, I am not worthy of you."

"What are you talking about?" Tony was totally lost.

"I was not able to carry your child." The shame in her voice was unmistakable.

Tony was too stunned to respond at first. He closed the gap between them and tried to touch her, but she moved away. This surprised and bothered him.

"Ziva, no one could have carried a child going through what you went through. I don't blame you for losing the baby, I blame your father."

He turned away. "And I already told you, I blame myself for not getting there sooner; for not protecting you and our baby."

Ziva looked troubled. "You cannot blame yourself, Tony. There was nothing you could have done. And that is why we…we cannot be together. I cannot stand in the way of your happiness."

Tony again looked confused and this time, hurt. "You don't want to be with me?"

Ziva came up to him and placed her hand on his heart. "Of'course I want to be with you; but it is best for you if I am not, Tony. You are the only son of your father. You cannot be the last of your line."

Tony now looked worried. "Has my father been talking to you?"

At this, Ziva couldn't hold back the small smile. "No, but it is true is it not? You are the only male DiNozzo, other than your father?"

Tony looked hesitant, but answered. "Well, yes, I guess so. What does that have to do with us being together? It's too soon for us to think about having another baby, so it's too soon to say we _won't_ have another baby, Ziva. It's not the end."

Ziva shook her head sadly. "It _is_ the end, Tony. There were things done to me in Somalia; things I did not realize until now."

At her mention of Somalia, Tony got a sinking feeling, and he was scared, more scared than he had been since Ziva's father showed up. He remembered what the doctor had told him and Ducky. "What do you mean?"

Ziva sighed. She placed her hand on Tony's cheek. "I could not have known, until I got pregnant. Tony, it does not matter what my father did or did not do. Because of…what they did to me in Somalia, I may not ever be capable of bringing a child to term."

"I do not know if I can give you a child, Tony. As I said, I am damaged and you deserve so much more. Your family must go on, and as long as you are with me, that may not happen."

Tony listened to Ziva with growing concern. Now he felt a great sadness, not for himself but for Ziva. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Ziva. I am so sorry. No one should have to go through what you have. I wish I could turn back the clock and get to that camp before they hurt you. I wish I'd never shot Rivkin and caused you to not trust me so that you stayed in Israel instead of coming home with us."

Ziva was stunned by these words. "But you cannot, Tony. What is done is done." Ziva cried into his chest. "I do not blame you for this. It was my father's orders that I continue the mission. I did not intend to survive."

If she had meant to make Tony feel better, she had failed miserably.

"But you did survive, Ziva. We brought you back, you joined NCIS, and after years of denial, we finally got together. I'm not going to let you walk away."

"I cannot bear to deny you your future." Ziva persisted.

Tony grabbed her hands. "The only future _I'm_ interested in is one with you, Ziva David. I…love…_you_. If we can't have children, there are other options. Look at Abby, she was adopted."

Ziva looked confused. "You want us to adopt Abby?"

For the first time in a long time, Tony laughed a genuine heartfelt laugh. "No, my crazy Ninja. What I'm saying is the only thing I need to make my life complete is for _you_ to be in it, whether _we'_re able to have a baby or not."

Tony took a deep breath. "It's _you_ I want. If we decide down the line that we want more than just the two of us; well, as I said, there are other options available if we can't do it on our own."

Ziva looked confused and unsure. "Every man wants his own child, to carry on his name."

Tony looked at her in mock horror. "I would never saddle a child with Anthony D. DiNozzo, III. That is just cruel."

He looked into her eyes, holding her hands tighter than ever. "The only way I'll ever let you go is if you can look me in the eye and tell me honestly that you don't love me."

Tony's voice grew stronger. "We have built a partnership based on trust and honesty. It was been tested through the years, but we have gotten through everything thrown at us, and have grown stronger for it. And that strength gave us the courage to take our partnership into the realm of relationship, a relationship still based on trust and honesty and for me, love."

Tony took another deep breath. "Look at me right now and tell me you have never loved me, and I will walk away. But don't let your self-imposed guilt cloud your judgment and cast a shadow on your heart."

Tony's voice broke, having thrown down the gauntlet. "Look into my eyes and tell me." He put his cards on the table and now had to accept whatever her answer was, whether he liked it or not.

Ziva looked down, and then looked deeply into Tony's eyes. "I do feel guilt and I feel shame, and I feel unworthy. But I also feel your love, Tony. And that has given me strength, especially when it came to dealing with my father."

She paused. "But you are right to say that our relationship has been based on our mutual trust and honesty with each other, although sometimes it was not appreciated or wanted. And because of this, I must trust my heart and be honest with you about this important decision."

Tony felt his world crumble, because he knew Ziva was going to say she did not share his feelings.

She removed her hands from his and cupped his face. "Tony, I have loved you for…many years. I either did not do a very good job of letting you know, or you were not interested. None of that matters; what matters is today. And today, I say to you that I love you with all of my heart and I always will."

Tony pulled her into his arms and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster under his fragile emotional state.

"You're stuck with me, Ziva David. From now on, you're _mine_, do you understand? I will always love you and take care of you. I don't want to hear any more about being worthy or unworthy."

They looked at each other and Tony could see the release in Ziva's face, her body relaxing and the beginnings of a feeling of peace.

Tony brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I seem to recall a certain Ms. David mentioning perhaps the possibility of us moving in together, if memory serves."

Ziva's lips twitched slightly, as she tried to suppress her smile.

"Come on." Tony placed his arm around her waist and guided her to the car. They took one last look back, at the white roses bobbing in the gentle waves. "Let's go home."

_**Finis. Hope everyone liked how it turned out, although I know some (many?) will be upset about Jackie. I truly believe Jackie Vance will be killed or kidnapped in SS and Eli will be killed or will have some illness that caused him to show up suddenly seeking redemption. We shall see tomorrow night. Thanks for the great reviews and PM's I received while writing this story. You all are awesome, I couldn't have asked for a better audience.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**They looked at each other and Tony could see the release in Ziva's face, her body relaxing and the beginnings of a feeling of peace.**_

_**Tony brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I seem to recall a certain Ms. David mentioning perhaps the possibility of us moving in together, if memory serves."**_

_**Ziva's lips twitched slightly, as she tried to suppress her smile.**_

"_**Come on." Tony placed his arm around her waist and guided her to the car. They took one last look back, at the white roses bobbing in the gentle waves. "Let's go home." **_

Deceit- Epilogue IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS EP, DON'T READ.

As the episode airs, I am writing how wrong I was. First of all, I knew neither Liat nor Fornell would be in the episode, therefore there would probably be no kidnapping of anyone. I just couldn't write seventeen chapters of a dinner. Haha. I also pretty much ignored the case except that one sentence stating the Petty Officers had wasted Ziva's time as she headed home.

Right:

Eli does show up unannounced and alone, surprising Ziva, and Vance.

Eli lies to Ziva about his true intentions.

Even though Ziva is not actually pregnant, Ziva and "pregnant" are mentioned/shown, albeit as an old undercover op, at least three times.

Looks like the Petty Officers are wasting someone's time.

Eli does know that Arash Kazmi is in town, and knows him.

Ziva's refuses to accept his redemption "You're sins are too great".

The Vance's kids are spending the night at a friend's house.

Ziva does not want to sit Shabbat with Eli, and refuses the wine.

Eli and Jackie both die from gunshot wounds, though Eli dies later from his illness in my story.

The threat of serious international repercussions, including war.

Coming scenes from "Shiva" show Tony and Ziva working together, he asks what she needs, she says "revenge."

Wrong:

Quite a bit of lightheartedness to this ep- especially the opening scene with the credits where they are going through old undercover outfits. I wish they had actually had the "Pregnancy Pact" as an episode. And I love that Tony finds the photo of a "pregnant Ziva." Even the scene with the Petty Officers has a lighter tone to it.

Eli does not surprise Ziva at NCIS, but at the gym she works out at.

It sounds like Eli is not ill, but is on his way out of Mossad, and probably not his choice. And it looks like Shmeil is not a bad guy after all and didn't come to spy on Ziva. Yeah!

Arash Kazmi is not Mossad, but is Iranian. He and Eli need Vance to work politics to keep Eli in control of Mossad.

Eli accepts Ziva's refusal to accept him being in his life, after she tells him she know he killed the journalist.

Her father is part of the case they are working on, I think because he took photos of Eli and he didn't want to be seen, so ended up killing him.

Ziva leaves the Shabbat dinner to call Gibbs that her father killed their dead journalist and then the house gets shot up.


End file.
